Spell Take 2
by The Dean Winchester
Summary: It's the new and improved version with more adventures and less spelling errors. Dean, Sam, and their sister Wolf face down a vengefull witch with unseen effects. Readers be warned. Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Wolf Winchester and I have two brothers Dean and Sam. I was born a year after Dean, and Sam was born three years after me. Our mom Mary, and our father John, lived a very happy life until one night at our home in Lawrence, Kansas, tragedy struck.

It was a quiet night just like any other night in the old house but for the first time I heard something that startled me from my sleep. Dean was four at the time, I was three and Sam was just around six months old. I rolled over in the bed, blinking rapidly as I rubbed my eyes, looking at Dean who slept in the bed across from me. I knew that the noises were coming from Sam's direction of the house and I really wasn't in the mood to check on him like I usually did. I tried to wake Dean but he didn't wake, just slapped at me in the air and told me to go away, so I decided to check on Sam because at the moment I really didn't have anything else going on. Suddenly before I even got to the door dad burst in with Sammy in his arms. Dean was on his feet in a matter of seconds and I slipped past dad and headed for mom, wondering what was going on.

John-"Dean take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Go Dean, Go!"

I heard dad say before calling my name but I was already bounding in Sam's nursery to try and find mom. My eyes slowly fell to a pool of blood that was staining the white sheets on Sam's crib and they slowly drifted to the ceiling. I gasped in horror before screaming. Mom was on the ceiling; her stomach cut open, and her face contorted in agony.

Wolf-"Mommy!"

I screamed as the ceiling was suddenly engulfed in flames and I threw myself to the floor hard. I heard dad calling my name franticly and that was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

20 years later

Now I'm lying on top of Dean's jet black 1967 Chevy Impala as he is inside a bar playing pool against some morons for cash. After mom died we were never the same, how could we be after having something like that happen to us? Dad became paranoid, thinking that evil was around every bend, so he taught us to hunt, to fight, and to take care of each other even if mom wasn't around to pick up the pieces. When Sam was 18 he left for collage at Stanford University and left Dean and I alone with dad. Dad was crushed when Sam left, accusing him of abandoning his family, and all of dad's anger was taken out on Dean and I. Not by abuse, but by working us harder than he ever had about hunting the demon down that killed mom, and we did our best, but it wasn't good enough for him. Dad up and left Dean and I a month ago, to start looking for the demon on his own, and now Dean and I are heading to Stanford to get Sam and continue our search for dad.

Oh I'm sorry, I really haven't told you anything about us yet. I'm Wolf, I'm 25, 5'8", and I'm a female just in case you were wondering. I'm independent, sarcastic, and lonely, but aren't we all? I have brown hair that is short, just above my chin, and green eyes. Dean is 26, 6'0", male, very sarcastic, egotistical, cocky, a ladies man, and this list could go on and on but I don't want to bore you into catatonia. He has light brown hair, which is normally in a fawx hawk, hazel eyes, and sharp cheek bones. Last but not least is the youngest of the Winchester gang, Sammy. He's 22, 6'4", male, intelligent, caring, empathic, and all three traits can be down right annoying at times, but he got them from mom and that's what counts. He has shaggy dark brown hair, green eyes, and a soft face which he also got from mom. Now back to the real story.

_God Dean has been in there forever! _I thought to myself as I lied on the hood of the Impala looking at today's newspaper. I flipped broadly through the pages, not really reading anything, but I suddenly stopped when an article caught my eye.

Newspaper-"**Five killed. Murder claims witch did it**"

I had just enough time to skim the article before Dean came out of the bar with a good amount of green in his hand. I looked over the top of the paper as he walked towards me, his usually cocky strut in full swing with every step which made me laugh as I returned my eyes back down to the paper.

Dean-"Please tell me you've found a job to get us out of redneck Iowa."

He said with a frustrated tone as he counted his money, seeing that he had been shorted five dollars on the last game but decided to let it go as he slipped the cash into his weathered brown leather jacket.

Wolf-"I think so."

I folded the paper in half before I chucked it at him. The paper hit him in the chest as he slapped it into him before it could reach the ground. Dean glared at me, giving me a warning to be careful with sitting on the hood of his car, but I just smiled playing with him.

Wolf-"Page A7 or A8. Five people were skinned alive in Salem, Massachusetts. All but one of them were boys, good kids, and with no form of trouble in their past. Until one night the girl, Cassie I think, was dared to stay over night in the jail that was used for the killing of women thought to be witches back in the 17 century."

Dean-"Are we talking about the Salem Witch Trails?"

Wolf-"Yeah, but I'm not done yet interrupter. When Cassie's friends heard her screaming they rushed into the building thinking that she was in trouble, but it was a trap, they were killed, and Cassie was the only one to come back out. Here's the odd part. Cassie said she was possessed by a witch who seemed to want the boys for something but when they didn't fit her standers she killed them. The witch's name was….yeah…that was a mouthful so I didn't bother reading it."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned the pages of the crumpled newspaper as I got off the car. He looked down at the very long name that belonged to the witch and tried to get his mouth around it, but like she had said, it was a mouthful.

Dean-"Countess Marguerite Isobel Thor…Thoe…Theor...whatever. You know what this means don't you?"

Wolf-"Nope couldn't even guess what it means. Dad must have failed when he taught us about this stuff after mom died."

I said sarcastically with a smile and got another glare from Dean.

Dean-"Alright smartass get in the car."

He said and smacked me in the back of the head with the paper.

Dean-"Ooops. Wolf you need to watch where you're standing."

Now it was my turn to glare as I opened the door to the Impala, finally used to the loud squeal it made from the hinges that needed oil, and slid into the leather bench. Dean always drives and there's nothing you can do to make him change his mind. Ever since dad gave him the car on his sixthteenth birthday Dean has drove it everywhere we went and he wouldn't have it any other way. Anyways, he started the car before closing his door roughly. I've always loved the loud rumble of the engine the moment you turn the key in the ignition, it reminded me of thunder. I slouched in the seat, folding my arms across my waist, and slowly drifted off.

(Nightmare)

Mom…She was burning, bleeding, screaming in horror and I couldn't move. All I could do was look up at her as her blood dripped onto my forehead, her arms reaching out for me just like that horrible night.

Wolf-"MOMMY!"

(End Nightmare)

I jerked awake with a gasp, my heart pounding in my chest and sweat running down my brow. Dean, who was resting his head on his hand, looked over at me. I felt his eyes look me over before going back to the road in front of him.

Dean-"Still having those things?"

Wolf-"Yeah. Where are we?"

I asked as I sat up and whipped the sweat from my face with my jacket sleeve trying to get him to drop the subject.

Dean-"We're about a mile away from Stanford. Care to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

Wolf-"Nope."

I said simply and looked at him with a beaming smile before turning my head back out the window.

Dean-"Alright, whatever."

Dean said as he kept his eyes on the road, slightly angry that his sister wasn't caring to tell him what was going on with her. I looked over at him, knowing that he was upset from the blank expression on his face and the death grip on the steering wheel, but I would rather have him angry at me then scared for me. There was silence until we reached Stanford and Dean pulled into the parking lot of Sam's dormitory. We got out of the car, walked up the steps, and knocked on the door. I heard some yelling, some cursing, and some running towards the door. The door was jerked open so quickly that my hair ruffled from the air being sucked passed it, and Dean and I looked up at a huge man.

Dean-"Uh Hi. We're here for Sam Winchester."

Guy-"SAM!"

He bellowed at what I thought was at the top of his lungs, not knowing he could go louder.

Sam-"What?"

We heard Sam ask from somewhere at the top of the stairs.

Guy-"PEOPLE ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!!!!"

Both Dean and I winced as his voice managed to get twice as loud as the first time. Dean put his pinky in his ear and twisted, making sure he was still able to hear now that his ears were ringing. I heard someone coming down the stairs and turn the corner.

There was my baby brother, who I haven't seen for two years. I smiled brightly as he walked down the hallway with an exited smile on his face and when he got to the door way he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me momentarily off the ground before putting me back down with ease. Sam flashed a quick smile to Dean, knowing they had left off on bad terms when Sam had left for collage and Dean was the kind of person to hold a mean grudge.

Sam-"Dean. Wolf. What are you guys doing all the way out here?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Dean spoke up before I could.

Dean-"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been back."

Sam's face dropped its happy exterior and went serious as he invited us in. Dean and I sat down on the couch, feeling a bit out of place considering we didn't go passed the eleventh grade on account of dad needing us. Sam opened his mouth when a girl called for him from another room. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

Sam-"Yeah Jess."

Jessica-"You said you were going to take a look at my car tonight."

Sam-"I'm kind-of busy right now."

Jessica-"But Sam you know I'm going to visit my parents tonight."

Sam sighed and went to push himself up off the couch when I got up instead.

Wolf-"I've got it Sam. Can't wait to meet this friend of yours."

I said with a smile, giving him a playful wink, and walked away.

(Dean's conversation)

Dean watched his sister go as he rubbed the light stubble on his face before turning his eyes back to Sam.

Dean-"I'm worried about her."

Sam-"Why, what's going on?"

Sam asked as he looked to where Wolf had left before he looked back at his brother.

Dean-"Ever since you left she has been having nightmares a lot and avoids conversations about them like it's the pelage. Then dad left and she just closed herself off from me."

Sam-"Well have you tried talking to her?"

Dean gave his brother an-are-you-kidding-me-look. He wasn't the caring and sharing type when it came to other people's emotions, besides Wolf wasn't the one to sit down and have a good cry on her brother's shoulder.

Dean-"Like talking to a smartass brick wall."

Sam-"So it's like having a conversation with yourself?"

Sam asked with a smile and shook his head back and forth. Dean let out a pretend offended huff as he bounced his left leg up and down slightly.

Sam-"So what about dad?"

Dean-"He left about a month ago, said he was going on a hunting trip, and I haven't heard a word from him since."

Sam knew when his dad went on a hunting trip it wasn't a normal kill a deer type trip, they hunted the supernatural, the things that couldn't be explained. Ghosts, werewolves, doppelgangers, black dogs, hell hounds, you name it they've hunted it. Sam hated it though, wanting a normal life that didn't involve seeing people butchered on account of a werewolf attack, so he went to collage to try and make something of himself, but his father nor Dean didn't see it that way.

Sam-"So why are you guys all the way out here?"

Sam asked for the second time, knowing Dean had avoided the question the first time when he had thrown the dad's missing card at him.

Dean-"Witch hunt in Salem. A kid clamed she was possessed, killed her guy friends, the usual."

Dean said with an even tone before he leaned forwards, putting his elbows on his thighs, and entwining his fingers together. He looked at Sam with a steely expression and that was all it took for Sam to know what was coming next.

Sam-"No."

Dean-"Oh come on Sam I haven't even asked you yet."

Sam-"I don't care the answer is still no."

Sam said. Dean stood up quickly, his hands falling at his sides and his face going angry. Sam had a way of pissing him off.

Dean-"Fine! You just turn your back on your family like you did when you came here!"

Sam-"I didn't turn my back on you Dean. I rebelled against what dad wanted me to do. I wanted to play soccer instead of learning how to shoot a gun. He threw me out Dean. He threw me out because I've got a mind of my own."

Dean-"And I don't?!?! Wolf doesn't?!?! Come on collage boy you're supposed to have all the answers."

Dean said with anger rising in his voice and his jaw muscle showing when he clenched his teeth. Sam stood up and towered over Dean, looking down at him but Dean wasn't intimidated. He wasn't going to let his little brother, who wasn't little by all means, push him around.

Sam-"I don't have all the answers Dean. I was just saying that…."

Dean-"Instead of doing something that would end up saving your life you wanted to go run around on a field and kick a ball back and forth. You see, that attitude, is why I always got the extra cookie."

Sam sighed, resisting the urge to make a remark about too many cookies were a bad thing, but instead he just decided to give into what Dean wanted because he wasn't going to let it go. He threw up his hands in defeat.

Sam-"Okay Dean. I'll help you with this hunt, I'll help you find dad, but you've got to promise to bring me back here."

Dean-"Oh Come on dude…"

Sam-"Dean..."

He said in a serious tone to keep Dean from cracking another joke to try and get out of something serious. Dean's smirk fell from his face, looking down at the ground before looking back up at Sam.

Dean-"I promise."

Even though his face was like stone, Dean was smiling inside, knowing that he had no intentions on bringing Sam back to Stanford.


	2. Chapter 2

(Back in the car)

I sat in the back seat, my head against the window, barley hearing the AC/DC that was blaring in the car. We were on out way to Salem, but Sam and Dean were in sour moods. _I guess it's period week for both of them. _I thought to myself with a smile as I watched the trees fly buy rapidly, knowing Dean was going well over the required speed limit like he usually was. Sam turned in his seat to face me which caught Dean's attention. He looked over at Sam, knowing what he was planning would fail from the beginning once Wolf realized what he was doing. The only one that could get information out of Wolf was their father.

Sam-"So Wolf. Anything going on since I left?"

I didn't even bother to look at him as I answered his question, knowing what he was trying to get out of me, but I knew if I started talking about mom's death it would hurt him.

Wolf-"Tons Sammy. We ran out of toilet paper on a hunt two weeks ago and Dean had to use leaves but what he grabbed was poison Ivy, good times, good times."

Dean-"Those were not good times."

Dean remarked quickly, remembering how many phone numbers he had lost from women who had seen him scratch his ass with a fork. I smiled slightly but still didn't take my eyes away from the window until I felt Sam's eyes staring a hole into the side of my head. I lifted my head from the door, looking at him as my lips turned up slightly into a soft smile and lied to him.

Wolf-"I'm fine Sammy really. You don't need to worry about me."

Sam turned back around in his seat, knowing she was lying from the look in her eyes, and was worried that she would have a reason to lie to him.

Dean-"Honey we're home."

Dean said as he pulled into the old parking lot that surrounded the three story jail and killed the engine. He pocketed the keys and turned to Sam and I.

Dean-"Come on. Casper's tired of being friendly."

He said and got out of the car, the suspension lifting as Dean's weight was removed from the driver's side. The three of us got out of the car and went to the trunk. Dean lifted the deck lid and it looked like any normal trunk, but with a few clicks from the combination lock he lifted the hidden hatch and propped it up with a spare shotgun. We had any weapon for anything you could think of. Shotguns, pistols, revolvers, knives, spell books, the whole nine yards. We grabbed as much rock salt shells as we could fit into out pockets, shotguns, and Dean shut the truck with a hard slam. He looked at me, and I knew he was telling me to be careful without having to say the words. He stepped away from me and headed into the building. I watched him go before I pushed off the ground and began to head inside as well, but if I knew what was going to happen I would have never gone into that building.

(Inside)

We decided to split up, knowing we could cover more ground that way. Dean took the middle floor, Sam the upstairs, and lucky me gets the basement. I walked down the corridor, shot gun loaded in one hand, flashlight in the other. Even with a flashlight the corridor was still pitch black unless the beam came over it, but with so many jail cells around me I couldn't illuminate everything at once. I stuck the flashlight under my arm as I jerked on a jail cell door. It rattled stiffly, sending dust flying into the air, but it didn't open. I sighed and went to turn away before I heard a sharp click and the door slowly swung open. I watched it over my shoulder, wary about going into a cell that just invited me in, but it was my job and I couldn't just let everything I came across scare me. I pulled the flashlight out from under my arm and shined it into the jail cell as I walked into it. There were shackles on the wall that were half opened covered in dirt, years of rust, and what looked like blood. I looked around, shining the flashlight on everything in front of me before I smiled and shook my head at my own thoughts of paranoia. I sighed, blowing strands of hair out of my eyes as I turned back around before I froze solid and dropped the shotgun. It hit the ground, firing from the hard smack and blew a chunk out of the wall, but I didn't flinch, my eyes locking onto the spirit's who stood before me. The eerily beautiful black haired woman came towards me, her blue eyes staring into mine as if she was sucking the life out of me. Her dirty white dress hung onto her loosely and dragged across the floor with her movements. Before I knew it she flickered like a candle that was about to go out, looking up at me with her hair covering her face then suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. I let out a sigh of relief, thinking she was gone, but the moment I tried to move she was back and grabbed onto my face. Her hands were as cold as ice and I jerked to try and get away from it, but she controlled me, bending my body to her will as she forced herself into it.

Dean ran down the hallway, heading for the basement, and slammed right into Sam as he turned the corner.

Sam-"Whoa. Dean."

Sam said and pulled his jacket back up onto his shoulder from Dean's slam. Dean kept moving towards the basement, cursing himself for leaving Wolf alone and Sam followed closely behind.

Dean-"Wolf!"

He called, his ears alert for an answer but received none. Sam went down the left corridor and Dean kept going straight.

Dean-"Wolf!"

Dean turned to the right and pointed his flashlight in the empty jail cell and when he turned back around his sister was right in front of him. Dean jumped, his finger jerking against the trigger of the shotgun, but it wasn't cocked.

Dean-"Man! Answer me when I call you! You alright?"

Wolf-"I'm fine Dean why wouldn't I be?"

I asked with my eyebrows raised. Dean eyed her suspiciously, knowing his sister well enough to know when something was wrong, more then the usual wrong.

Dean-"Did you fire at something?"

Wolf-"Yeah but it was nothing."

Dean-"Nothing? That's not like you to fire at nothing."

I sighed, getting impatient with his pestering.

Wolf-"We all have off days Dean. You more than others."

Dean's eyebrows lowered but his grip tightened on the shotgun.

Dean-"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Wolf-"I thought it was pretty self explanatory, but I forgot how stupid you can be at times. No wonder Sam was the only one to go to collage."

His jaw tightened with anger, but he knew his sister wouldn't be this much of a bitch to him without reason. Unless something changed within the last half an hour. Dean trusted his gut and his hunter's instincts as he raised the shotgun up to Wolf's chest.

Dean-"Where's my sister?"

Dean growled, his eyes narrowing and teeth showing in a snarl.

Wolf-"Last time I checked right in front of you, but leave it up to Dean Winchester to figure out where his sister is."

Dean-"You see Wolf wouldn't be such of a bitch without reason."

Wolf-"Then maybe I should teach her how to say what she really feels."

I waved my hand in the air and a blast of black light came from it. The light cracked like thunder as it zoomed towards Dean, hitting him in the chest, and throwing him across the room. He slammed into the wall, his back taking all of the impact as he fell into the floor.

Dean-"Sam…"

He said while coughing and grimacing in pain as he rolled onto his side, but I wasn't done with him yet. I raised my hand once more and another blast of light pinned him against the wall as I walked towards him.

Wolf-"You know Dean your sister was really easy to take over. She has some real issues with you."

Dean struggled against the force enabling him from moving away from the wall.

Dean-"Enlighten Me. Just what are those issues?"

I smiled and shook my head.

Wolf-"You see you should already know if you claim to care about her, about me. You never pay attention to anything I do, not unless it made dad happy, then you always had to out do me. You had to be the good child, the one that did everything dad told him to."

Dean grimaced again, pulling against the force, testing how far he could pull away from the wall before it jerked him back.

Dean-"Wolf put me down."

He said, trying to ignore her comments about him even thought they were cutting through his thick layers of sarcasm and hitting him hard.

Wolf-"Is that an order? Are you ordering me around?"

I started to close my hand slightly which started to compress Dean's rib cage. He gasped as air was forced out of his lungs from the sudden force on his ribs but didn't lose his calm exterior.

Dean-"No….it's more of a friendly request, but I think you missed a couple Mr. Rogers episodes about being a good friend."

Dean said with a smile and a cocky tone to his voice. I smiled and kept the compression on his ribs.

Wolf-"Always the smartass aren't we Dean? Too bad the more you're an ass the more I know I'm hurting you. You must of missed those episodes Dean."

Dean chuckled the best he could with no air coming into his lungs at the moment, tilting his head back against the wall before looking back at the witch who was in his sister's body.

Dean-"Okay so we're both a little rusty on Mr. Rogers, thanks for making that clear, now get the hell out of my sister."

Wolf-"Nope. I like her too much. She's got so many secrets about you and herself, about the dreams she's keeping from you. If you only knew Dean, if you only knew."

Sam rounded the corner, hearing his brother's call and coming to his aide, but he was too late. I kept my left hand on Dean's body and lifted my right hand to Sam's. He dropped his shotgun as his body went rigid, under my control. I looked at both of them.

Wolf-"Now what shall I do with you two? Well Dean I know what I'm going to do with you, something that will eat away at both you and your sister until my spell ends. Sammy you'll just get the after effects."

I said with a smile as my mind searched for the words to the spell I was going to use on Dean.

Dean-"What are you going to do?"

Dean asked in an unimpressed and fearless tone even though he was afraid, but that didn't stop him from antagonizing a 17 century witch. I smiled when I finally remembered the words to the spell I wanted, the spell that would destroy his family, and ultimately end his life.

Wolf-"Take care of yourself Dean. Within one life grows another, remember that."

I said and turned my body to make sure the full blunt of the spell would hit Dean and Sam would only get the after effect. Dean flexed as much as he could to prepare himself for the blow he was about to take, but nothing could prepare him for what was about to take place. I closed my eyes, summoning the power I needed for the spell before I opened them. They glowed blue as the power coursed through me entire body before heading towards my finger tips that were pointed at Dean's stomach.

Wolf-"Vapures Encantartam Impregnieam!"

I yelled in a heavy Latin accent as a ball of black light shot out of my finger tips and headed straight for Dean. Dean saw the black light coming and he turned his head away, preparing for death, but as the light made contact with his stomach death didn't come. He felt as if he was being ripped open, sharp pains pulsating through his midsection as he felt his muscles seize. The veins around his belly button swelled, turning black and spreading out across his entire stomach like worms before he felt as if he was stabbed from the inside out. Dean let out a yell and his chin fell onto his chest, out cold.

The ripple effect from the spell carried away from Dean, hitting Sam and I in the process. Sam went suddenly numb, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and head lolling onto his chest. I released my grip on both of them, the lifeless brothers crumpled to the floor, Dean on his stomach and Sam on his back. I gasped as I felt the spell taking effect on me as well, but Isobel's power held it off as long as it could. I looked at Dean, reading the new form of life that was with him now and I smiled before going rigid and falling to the ground. I blacked out before I even hit the floor, never remembering Isobel leaving my body.


	3. Chapter 3

(Morning)

I felt someone shaking me roughly, my head hitting against the ground with each shake, and I heard a deep voice calling my name. I didn't want to answer, didn't want to wake up from the darkness that I was in. I remembered everything that Isobel did, everything she said, and I felt guilty for it. She had said what was on my mind, what I was thinking and hiding from Dean but would never tell. Sam's voice blasted through the darkness once more, sending ripples of light spreading through my mind as I slowly lost grip on the darkness.

Sam-"She's not waking up. Do you think you can carry her?"

Dean-"Why can't you?"

Dean asked, knowing Sam was just as capable as him to carry their sister. Sam gave Dean a serious glare and Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. He went to bend down to pick up his sister when sharp pains blasted through his stomach, doubling him over slightly, but he refused to lower his hands to it because he didn't want Sam to know he was hurt.

Sam-"Dean are you okay?"

Dean-"I'm fine Sam. I'll just meet you outside."

Dean said and forced himself to stand upright even though his stomach muscles protested against it. He slapped Sam on the shoulder blade and headed for the stairs that would take him up and out. Once Dean turned his back to Sam he moved his hand down and under his shirt, feeling his stomach. He felt different, as if something was different inside him, something that wasn't supposed to be there. Dean shrugged inwardly, removing his hand from his tender stomach as he stepped up onto the first step and was soon out of sight.

Sam watched Dean go, knowing Dean was hurt physically and mentally from everything that Isobel had done, but he would never admit to it. Sam didn't feel any after effects from the spell, no pain, no tingling, no nothing, but he was sure Dean did. He sighed and turned his attention back to Wolf as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Sam slid his large hand under the back of her head and slowly helped her into a sitting position before helping her to her feet.

(Outside)

I stumbled out into the daylight, my eyes hurting suddenly from the light poring into them, but they managed to make out the outline of Dean who was leaning against the Impala looking at us with his arms folded across his chest. I slowly walked over to him trying to read his emotions from his expression but they were blank and unreadable.

Wolf-"Hey."

Dean-"Hey."

He said with a hollow tone to his voice that gave me some indication that he was upset with me. I looked down at my feet, unable to make eve contact with him.

Wolf-"Look Man, I'm sorry. I said some awful stuff back there."

Dean took the duffle from Sam and threw it in the back of the trunk before turning back towards me, his arms hanging low at his sides.

Dean-"So you remember that?"

He asked, tilting his head to try and see my eyes but I diverted them away. I couldn't look into his eyes because behind the hazel, the tuff under layer, there was fresh hurt from what I had said.

Wolf-"Yeah, but I didn't mean any of it. There was no way I could mean any of that Dean."

Dean raised his eyebrows in an-oh-really-look. I didn't even have to look up to know he didn't believe me.

Dean-"I'm not really in the sharing and caring kind-of mood right now. I just want to get some sleep."

Dean slammed the trunk and got into his side of the car. I finally looked up, looking at Sam who was standing by his car door. Our eyes met, and I didn't even have to say anything before Sam shrugged and got in the Impala. I sighed, looking up at the sky and knowing how much easier this would be if mom was here, but she wasn't here and she never would be. I opened the back door to the Impala and got inside. Dean started the engine and headed for the nearest motel.

(6 hours later)

I had been awake for some time, ever since Sam left to get us something to eat, and I hadn't bothered to look at Dean who was surfing the laptop for porn no doubt. I sighed and jumped slightly when I heard Dean clear his throat loudly knowing he was wanting my attention now.

Wolf-"I'm not going to look at the porn Dean. I may have fell for that once but I'm not going to do it again."

I said without taking my eyes off the ceiling and smiled when I heard him huff and go back to what he was doing. When I knew his eyes were back onto the naked ladies, well what I hoped were naked ladies, I finally looked over at him. He was pale, sickly looking, and hunched so far over the table that I thought he was going to fall out of his chair in any second.

Wolf-"Look Dean I…."

Dean-"I know, let it go."

He said, his hazel eyes jumping off the laptop screen and over to me. His look was soft and stern all at the same time, telling me he was worried about me but he was angry that I was hiding stuff from him.

Wolf-"But Dean…"

Dean-"Let...it…go."

He spoke every word in a serious and frustrated tone and I knew to drop it right then and there before he started yelling. An angry Dean wasn't a good Dean. My eyes searched his face as he stared me down, his jaw muscle bulging under his skin, and fists clenched at each side of the laptop.

Wolf-"Alright Dean. Sorry for taking your attention away from your grandma porn."

I said in a joking but put out tone, knowing that he was forcing me into doing something that I didn't want to do again, but I wasn't in the mood to fight him on it. I sat up and moved to the end of the bed. I put my hands to my face and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before I got up and got in the shower. I was fully dressed and looking in the mirror when I heard Sam come back inside the motel room. I sighed and looked down at my ripped jeans that hung loosely off my hips. They used to fit two months ago, but now they were loose and baggy. I stuck my thumb in between the denim and my skin and pulled away the waist band, seeing how much room I had gained in the last couple months where money was tight and my lies had been building. When we would stop to get something to eat there was normally not enough money for the both of us so Dean would offer to get me something and he would wait until later, but I would lie and tell him that I had found some money and had already ate. Dean would get himself a meal and I would go hungry once more for the sake of my brother. It was funny how the only time I ever got a good meal was when dad was with us and he could barley even work a toaster, but somehow he always managed to get dinner on the table when he wasn't gone on a hunt. I sighed and jumped when Sam appeared in the door way to the bathroom.

Sam-"Wolf breakfast is here."

Wolf-"Okay Sammy."

Sam-"It's Sam."

Wolf-"I'm sorry. What did you say Sammy? I didn't hear you."

I said with a smile as I pulled on my leather jacket over my baggy black t-shirt and walked passed him. I noticed that Dean was already wolfing down his cheeseburger like usual, but he seemed hungrier today then he normally was. Sam stopped at my side, bumping into me slightly as he stared at Dean as well with his jaw slack and head tilted to the side. Both of us watched him inhale the cheeseburger, not even bothering to stop for air or even to chew before he moved onto his fries and inhaled them as well. When he finally took the time to chew he noticed that both Sam and I were staring at him awkwardly.

Dean-"What?"

He asked with his mouth full as he wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

Sam-"Hungry?"

Sam asked with his head still tilted to the side and eyes narrow with wonder.

Dean-"Yeah."

Dean said with a hint of a duh tone in his voice as he returned his attention back to the fries that were already half gone.

Wolf-"Well keep your arms and legs away from his mouth Sammy."

I said with a pat to Sam's back and headed for the door. Sam looked at me questioningly and Dean stopped eating once more as he looked at me as well.

Sam-"I got food for you Wolf. Aren't you going to eat?"

I stopped with my hand on the door as I looked at the faded black paint instead of Sam. I couldn't look him in the eyes and lie to him.

Wolf-"I'm not hungry Sam."

I said and pulled open the door and took a refreshing breath as the cold air flowed into my nostrils. Dean's eyes narrowed as he looked at his sister, knowing she was lying again, but wasn't about to say anything until he figured out the cause of it.

Dean-"Well if you're not going to eat your burger and fries can I have 'em?"

Sam-"Dean…"

Sam started but I interrupted.

Wolf-"Knock yourself out."

I said and stepped outside, closing the door behind me, and heading for the diner across the street. I wanted to eat alone, with my own money, not with money that Sam had because I know he needs his money for collage and doesn't need to be wasting it on me. After getting a muffin, that being all that I could afford, I walked back over to the motel as Dean and Sam were coming out. I sat on the front of the Impala with my hands in my pockets as they started for me. I got off the car and headed towards my usual seat.

Dean-"Hey Wolf!"

I heard him yell and I barley had enough time to turn around before I spotted the keys hurling towards me. I caught them in one hand, looking down at them for a moment before looking back up at Dean with my eyebrows lowered.

Dean-"Wanna drive?"

I was shocked and it showed in my expression as my jaw fell open and my eyebrow raised.

Wolf-"Do what?!?! Never since you turned 16 have you let anyone else drive this car but you, and now you're wanting me to drive? Let me guess you're going to tell me you're dieing of cancer aren't you."

Dean smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. It was good to see his sister smile for once and it felt good that he was making her smile.

Dean-"Just get in the damn car before I change my mind."

He said and felt his stomach gurgle once more. Dean had thrown up every thing after he had eaten it and was just praying that he didn't have the flu. He kept ignoring the possibility that it had to do with Isobel's spell that had hit him there.

I smiled and moved to the driver's door, opening it and looking down at what felt like the Holy Grail before I looked back up at my brothers.

Wolf-"So where are we going?"

Sam-"Vancouver, Canada. There have been some unexplained murders by a large dog. Lunar cycle is right for a werewolf."

Dean-"That is if you're up for it."

I looked down at the prized worn leather seat and looked back up at them.

Wolf-"Hell yeah I am."


	4. Chapter 4

(Three months later)

I ran. I ran faster than I ever thought I could. It was midnight on a full moon and I got the wonderful job of hunting down the overgrown mutt. Since Dean has been really sick lately and Sam, well Sam is Sam, I volunteered to hunt it down myself. I really need to stop being so nice all the time because it doesn't get you anywhere. I was chasing after it but now it's the other way around and I'm the one running from it with a jammed shot gun and a twisted ankle. I jumped over a log and dodged a tree branch but I could still hear it crashing through the brush right behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw its yellow eyes flash, coming right for me, its jaws open in a snarl as saliva flew from the wolf's panting tongue. I turned my head back around in front of me and kept running. After a few more paces I blasted out into an open field, tripped over my feet and rolled across the ground. When I finally came to a stop and rolled over, the werewolf was walking towards me on its elongated hind legs. The pale full moon light up the creature's body and I was finally able to get a good look at it. Its body was covered in rough gray fur, three inch black claws were attached to every digit, it had a bushy short tail that wagged back and forth behind its hunched form, and the two pointed ears on top of the wolf's head moved constantly. I stood slowly and grasped the barrel of the shotgun preparing to smack it in the face with the hard brown end of the gun. I flexed the muscles in my arms before bringing the gun slamming into the werewolf's snout will all the strength I could muster. The impact was so hard it un-jammed the shotgun and flipped it completely out of my hands. The werewolf roared with agony and struck out against its attacker, cutting me clean across the collar bone and mid shoulder. I yelled out in pain and fell backwards, my dew covered sneakers slipping on the wet grass, but for once that was a good thing. I landed on top of the gun and wrapped my fingers around it before I rolled quickly to the left as the werewolf slashed once more sending chunks of the grass where I had just been into the air. It came for more but I was ready for it this time and the moment it lifted its paw to kill me I fired the shotgun into the wolf's stomach. It let out a loud yelp before dropping to the ground with a thump, landing on its bleeding midsection. I let my hands go slack and they fell back onto my sides as I took deep breaths to try and get my breathing under control. After a moment the werewolf stopped breathing, its yellow eyes filming over, staring at me as its heart stopped as well. I only looked at the creature with discuss, hating every part of it. As my adrenaline wore off the pain in my shoulder became more constant and agonizing. Fresh crimson covered my shirt and oozed down my back and I slowly clamped my hand down on the gashes. I let out a whine of pain, my face contorting and eyes closing. I knew I needed to go to the hospital and get stitches but another part of me knew if Dean found out that I was hurt he would never forgive himself for letting me go out here alone. I made my way back to the Impala, threw the shotgun in the truck, and grabbed a white towel that was sitting in the floor boards. I pressed it against my shoulder with a wince as I lowered myself into the seat wondering what the nearest route was to the hospital.

(Two hours later)

After going to the hospital, dealing with the nursing staff, and getting over 400 stitches I made my way back to the motel 8 we were staying in. I killed the engine in the parking lot and just sat in the car, deciding what to do. My shirt was torn and bloodied, showing the clean white bandages that covered my chest and shoulder. I was just hoping that both Sam and Dean were asleep so I didn't have to play one hundred questions. I got out of the Impala with a wince and slipped my key inside the door, sticking my head inside first before going completely in. The soft glow of the television illuminated Dean and Sam's sleeping bodies. Dean was on his back, his left arm twisted under him at an awkward angle and the covers entangled with his legs. Sam was on his side, his back facing me, and I let out a sigh of relief that they both were asleep. I changed my clothing, cleaned myself up, and slowly slid into the bed next to Sam. I looked at the ceiling for about an hour, just hearing them breathe before my eyes slowly got heavy and I felt sleep pulling me in.

(Nightmare)

I was Sam and we were back inside the old jail. It was clear that we were franticly looking for Dean as his screams rang out through the entire place. I ran down the corridors, my arms pumping at my sides, and took the stairs two at time as I entered the basement. His screams were getting louder and I could see a red glow coming from the jail cell at the end of the hallway. I ran to the room and my eyes went immediately to the burning ceiling expecting to see mom pinned to it but this time it wasn't mom, it was Dean. His eyes were pleading with me to save him, help him, but I couldn't do anything.

Wolf-"DEAN! DEAN!"

I screamed over the roaring fire as tears ran down my face and turned around quickly when I heard a thump behind me. Sam stood in the doorway with a gun pointed at me.

Wolf-"Sam we need to save Dean!"

Sam-"No. You can't save him, not anymore."

Sam growled in a demonic voice as his eyes flashed yellow and the gun in his hand fired on its own. I hit the ground, blooding poring from my chest, and heard Sam laughing in the back ground, laughing like Isobel.

(End Nightmare)

I sat straight up in the bed with a yell and emedently gasped, grabbing my shoulder in intense pain. I looked over with my eyes squinted, noticing that Sam wasn't at my side, and also noticing that Dean was staring straight at me. His face was concerned even though the dark circles under his eyes made him look more tired than concerned. He put his hands together and stared at me.

Wolf-"What?"

I asked even though I knew why he was staring at me. It was best not to open my mouth until I knew why he was giving me the-I'm-your-brother and-I-want-to-know-what's-going-on-look.

Dean-"You wanna tell me why you've been screaming my name all night?"

He asked with hard eyes which made me roll mine.

Wolf-"Dean I'm fi…"

Dean-"You're not fine so who are you trying to convince that you are because it sure as hell isn't me. What's going on and I'm not going to stand for more of your comments to try and get out of this. You're erratic, you're not eating, and you're lying about everything. Are you going to tell me or do I have to come over there and beat it out of you?"

I rolled my eyes once more, not wanting to hear what he had to say as I got up from the bed and proceeded to walk away from him.

Dean-"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

Dean said and grabbed my bad shoulder to try and turn me back around towards him. I tried to hold it in but I yelled out in pain and quickly pulled away from him, clutching my injured chest. His eyes went wide as he stepped in front of me and lowered his head to look me in the eyes.

Dean-"What happened?"

Wolf-"I'm fine Dean, really I'm fine."

Dean-"Don't lie to me. Take off your shirt and let me see."

My head jerked to the bathroom door as it opened and Sam stepped out from hearing the commotion going on.

Sam-"What's going on?"

Dean-"Wolf's hurt."

Dean said without looking up at Sam. Sam's face fell and he stepped towards his siblings, throwing his dirty clothing on top of his bag without even looking.

Dean-"Take it off."

He said with a more forceful tone which made me turn my head back towards him. I smiled stupidly and looked up at him.

Wolf-"You're kidding me right."

Dean-"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

He asked as I looked over his face seeing how serious it was. I looked up at him before slowly reaching for the corners of my shirt.

Wolf-"Help me."

I said while struggling to get the shirt over my head with a hurt arm. Dean sighed and took the material in his hands. I put my hands on his stomach to steady myself when I felt something that defiantly wasn't right. His stomach was no longer flat and hard like it always was. It had a bump that was forming and getting close to extending over his jeans. When Dean realized that my hands were on his stomach he moved me backwards pretending that he needed to get a better look at me. He touched the bandages gingerly before slowly pulling them off to revel the stitches and the red skin. I looked up and into Dean's guilt filled eyes.

Dean-"How many?"

He asked as he ran his callused fingers gently over the stitching.

Wolf-"I'm not sure. I stopped counting when they went over two hundred. Dean, don't blame yourself for this. It was my fault. I made a stupid move and got myself hurt."

Dean-"I should've never let you go out there alone. This would of never happened to you if I was with you."

Wolf-"No I would of happened to you or to Sammy. I would rather it happen to me then both of you."

Suddenly Dean felt a wave of anger that his sister would rather hurt herself then hurt them. He tried to control it but it was like no anger he had felt before.

Dean-"You know Wolf I'm so tired about hearing how you would rather hurt yourself then see us get hurt. You had no problem with hurting us back at the jail, and you've done your fair share of stupid moves too, so don't go pointing fingers at me when you're just as bad. You can be such a bitch."

Sam-"Dean!"

Sam said loudly, not believing that he had just ripped into Wolf like that. I ripped my shirt out of Dean's hand roughly, feeling like my heart had just been put in a vice grip, and hot tears burned at my eyes. Dean blinked rapidly feeling lightheaded as the anger passed as quickly as it came and he looked down at my hurt expression.

Dean-"Wolf come on you know I didn't mean that. I don't know what's been wrong with me lately. Come on look at me."

His voice was soft and he went to put a hand under my chin to lift my face up. I pulled away from him before walking around him and heading for the door as I slipped my shirt on.

Dean-"Wolf wait a damn minuet."

Both Dean and Sam made their way towards me and I had to do something to stop them from following me. All I wanted was some time alone to figure out what was going on. I turned quickly, my fist balled, and punched Dean in the jaw. He fell backwards taking Sam down with him. There was a dull smack as Sam's head connected with the bed post and soon both of them were out cold. I looked down at them as I rubbed my fist, tears slowly streaming down my cheeks.

Wolf-"Sorry."

I whispered and headed out of the motel room and towards the nearest library. I needed to find a book on Latin spells.

(library)

I pulled the fourth book of Latin spells out of the shelf and sat down at my table that was piled high with spell books. I opened the old book and blew the dust off the pages so I could see what I was reading. After 10 minuets passed I was about to give up completely, but when I flipped to the last page, there was the spell.

Book-"**Vampures Encantartam Impregnieam**-Also more commonly know as the impregnation spell. Used by a witch in the 17 century who was responsible for the deaths of over 300 men. Who ever is hit with the direct blast of this spell will be impregnated with the fetus of the being who said it. The spell works on both sexes. If the host is male he will die at the end of the nine months. If the host is female, which is less common, she will deliver the child and be killed soon after. The spell only works on one person at a time, but any who are hit with the after wave of the spell will be affected as well. The person or persons affected by the after effect will change bodies. To test to see if the spell was successfully used on a host say "Identifico" in their presence. This will cause a chain reaction, making the fetus grow rapidly for a moment before going back down to normal size causing immense pain.

I slammed the book shut and coughed when dust flew all around me. _So Dean is pregnant and Sam and I are switching bodies. Oh my life just gets better all the time. _I thought sarcastically as I placed the book back on its shelf but not before ripping the page out of it. I looked down at it, thinking. _This can't be happening, it just can't, but it would explain the way Dean has been acting lately. Hormonal fluctuations, morning sickness, weight gain, everything. It would also explain why my green eyes are getting hints of Sam's dark green in them. _I slipped the page in my pocket and headed out of the library when I froze, spotting Dean and Sam at the front counter looking around at everyone. My eyes slowly went to Dean as he leaned casually against the counter on his side and right arm, his left leg supporting all of his weight, and I couldn't help but let my eyes drift to his stomach. My eyebrows rose in unison as I looked at the bump that was barley hidden by his grey t-shirt, the bump I had felt earlier, and I shook my head in disbelief. _Dean can't have a child inside him, but why else would his stomach be growing bigger as each month passes? All the food he eats gets thrown up in the end, but he's still gaining weight weekly. I never expected pregnancy to be the answer to what was going on with him. _I slowly came out of my thoughts as Sam's eyes landed on me and he tapped Dean's arm and pointed towards me. Dean stood upright, called my name, and took long strides towards me. I suddenly turned foot and ran away from them, heading towards the back exit. Dean told Sam to keep chasing her and he was going to head her off around the back way knowing that neither of them could match Wolf's speed. I ran as fast as my legs could take me at the moment, dodging in and out of aisles, trying to make Sam loose my trail but he was inching closer with every person I had to avoid. I finally hit the emergency exit hard with my arms, thinking I was free, but as I fell out of Sam's grasp I fell right into Dean's. He opened his arms to me and grabbed me around the waist tightly as I struggled against him.

Wolf-"Let me go!"

I yelled as I kicked my legs around franticly. Dean pulled back hard, used to how much I used to weigh, but he wasn't prepared for my weight loss. He brought me crashing to the ground with him, but he still didn't let go.

Dean-"Calm down!"

Wolf-"Let me go!"

Dean-"Calm down first!"

Dean yelled and still kept his strong arms locked around me. I was getting dispirit to get away from him and I finally resorted to saying the words that were in the book.

Wolf-"Identifico!!!!"

I bellowed and Dean let me go almost immediately, his hands pulling away from me so fast that it knocked the wind out of me when I hit the ground next to him. Sam ran up behind me and knelt down, helping me up into a sitting position with his hand on my back.

Sam-"Are you okay?"

I went to answer but I couldn't find the words, my mouth just opened, and my eyes watched Dean in horror. He had rolled onto his side, curling around his stomach in agony as he felt something move inside him before the pain worsened. Dean let out a groan and clutched his stomach as it slowly expanded, pushing outwards before going back to the way it was once before. He breathed hard, his hands shaking from the shock of what just happened to him, and he looked up at Sam and Wolf.

Dean-"What the hell did you do?"

He asked Wolf as he rolled onto his back, the sharp pains now turning into dull throbbing, but the bump was still there. Dean clutched at the material of his shirt above his stomach as he rolled back over to face them when Wolf didn't give an answer. He grimaced, showing his white teeth before he clenched his jaw and looked at Wolf.

Wolf-"It's not what I did. It's what Isobel did."


	5. Chapter 5

(Diner)

I sat in the booth silently, swirling the spoon around on the table with my finger as Dean looked out the window and Sam just looked at his hands. Neither one of us said a word since we left the library. I had told Dean what I knew about the curse that Isobel had done and at first he blew it off but I think now that he's had time to think about it he's actually starting to believe it. None of us wanted to think about it, but this wasn't a problem that we could just avoid forever. Once Dean began to show and Sam and I were no longer ourselves there was no avoiding that. I sighed and looked up from the spoon, looking at Dean and Sam before I looked back down at the spoon again. Dean did the same, looking at his brother and sister then looking back out the window, and Sam soon followed suit. I twirled the spoon until my twirler was broken. We looked up as the waitress sat down our food with a smile, giving her empty smiles back, and returned to our non talking state. I only looked down at the food in front of me and began to pick at it, not hungry, but bored. Sam sighed and looked up as Dean started in on his double cheeseburger, reaching for the ketchup and squeezing the bottle with a hard grip. In protest to its squeezing the bottle let out a sound that sounded just like a fart which seemed to amuse Dean. He looked at the bottle before making the same noise with it again.

Sam-"The things that amuse you Dean."

Sam said with a shake of his head. Dean looked away from his amusement and looked at Sam with his eyebrows raised.

Dean-"Well you two aren't doing much talking so I found the ketchup more interesting."

Dean said with a smirk as he doused his fries in the red tomato condiment and looked up at his sister who seemed to be in a world of her own staring at her food.

Dean-"I know they say to watch what you eat but aren't you taking it a little too far?"

I looked up at him, only hearing his voice, not the words that came out of his mouth.

Wolf-"Did you say something?"

I asked and looked back down at the food in front of me that was growing cold. Dean put down the ketchup bottle and rested his arms at either side of his plate before looking at me with hard eyes.

Dean-"Eat."

He commanded and waited for me to take a bite but I didn't, I didn't move.

Wolf-"How can you pretend that everything is alright?"

I asked him with my head turned towards the window then turned it towards him to see what his reaction to the question was. Dean ignored the question and started eating his french fries. Sam glanced at him briefly, knowing that he wasn't going to talk about it, and started eating his burger as well. I just sat there, my chest tightening as I held in my urge to cry. Dean had just been told that he was going to suffer nine months before dieing and he didn't seem to care. He didn't care that I was going to lose him and he was being a complete asshole about it. I slammed my fists down on the table and asked Sam to let me out. I walked outside and got inside the Impala, putting my head against the window and pulled my cell out of my jacket pocket. I flipped it open and dialed, sticking the phone to my ear as I wanted for the person to answer.

Recording-"This is John Winchester, I can not be reached. If this is an emergency please call my son Dean at 907-3235 or my daughter Wolf at 885-8154. They can help."

I waited for the beep before I began to speak.

Wolf-"Hey dad it's me. I was just wondering what you were doing and if you were getting closer to the demon. Uh…I need your help dad and that's not something I ask from you very often. I've been dreaming about mom a lot lately and the demon…Ever since you left I've been having these nightmares that feel so real…I'm afraid to tell Dean about it because he's going through something right now…Call me if you can. I just wanted to talk."

I snapped the phone shut and let my head thump against the window with my eyes closed. I knew that my dad wasn't going to call me back. You had more luck winning the lottery then getting a hold of John Winchester when you needed to. I sighed and slipped my phone back in my pocket before getting out of the car and heading towards the trunk. I stopped in front of it, turned my back to it, and leaned against it with my hands in my pockets. I was trying not to think about Isobel's spell or the fact that Dean was going to die, but the thoughts just flooded in as I stood there. I didn't even hear both of them walk up to me with my head hanging low and tears dripping off the end of my nose. This was my fault. I could of stopped Isobel, could of done something about it, but I took gratitude in that I was finally getting to say my emotions that were deep inside of me. Now Dean and Sam were going to pay the price.

Sam stepped closer to Wolf when he saw the tears glint in the sunlight, but he wasn't sure if she wanted him around, so he held his ground. Dean on the other hand moved towards her, being more forceful then Sam's timid approach. He knew his sister like the back of his hand and when she cried something had to be really bothering her and no matter how much he hated it he was going to have to have a little heart to heart.

Dean-"So are you ready to tell me what's going on or are you going to play stupid with me some more?"

Dean asked as he stood in front of me and waited for me to lift my head up. I sniffed, wiping my tears away with my finger tips, and looked up at him.

Wolf-"No."

I said blandly which wasn't the answer Dean wanted to hear. I moved to the side trying to get by him but he just counter acted my step, putting himself in front of me once more.

Dean-"I don't care if you don't want to…"

He grunted slightly as his stomach protested against the two double burgers he had just devoured, cramping violently and churning. I looked up at his pained expression and my eyes swelled with tears. I had to turn away from him, turning towards Sam and looking up at him. His face was soft as he looked from my tear stained face over to Dean who was leaning on the hood with one hand and clutching his shirt over his stomach with the other. It finally clicked in Sam's mind and he looked back down at me.

Sam-"No. Don't you dare."

He said, seeming to read the thoughts that were running through my head at the moment. Sam grabbed me and even though I tried to pull away he brought me in close to his chest and wrapped his comforting arms around me. I buried my face in his brown jacket as I clutched the back of it, tears blinding me as they fell harder than before.

Sam slowly lowered his head down on top of hers and looked over at Dean who seemed slightly offended that Sam was the one to get through to her.

Sam-"She blames herself Dean."

Sam mouthed to his brother and Dean seemed to understand even though he knew that she had nothing to do with what Isobel has done to him. Dean was disgusted by it, hell he was furious with that bitch for using his body to breed her demon spawn, but there was nothing he could do about it now except wait for the nine months to be over.

Dean-"Just what I wanted to do today."

He mumbled to himself as he removed his hand from his shirt and pushed upright on the trunk. This was going to be a long 6 months.

(2 Months later) (5 Months)

Wolf-"Dean stop whining and try the damn things on!"

I growled, threw a wad of t-shirts in his face, and pushed him into the dressing room.

Wolf-"I swear if you say one more word I'm just going to go over in the maternity isle and pick you something out."

Sam was waiting in the car and it was my wonderful job to get Dean new clothing. It was clear that he was pregnant now. His stomach was getting round and was no longer hidden by his tight shirts so I finally forced him into buying ones that left him more room to grow. I sighed and sat down on the stool in the dressing room while I heard him snort with disapproval at each shirt he put on.

Dean-"Wolf come on none of these…"

Wolf-"Dean quit being so stubborn and get the hell out here."

I heard him cuss at me under his breath with a sigh as he opened the door with a baggy black t-shirt on. It slimed him down slightly from the front making his stomach look more like a beer belly then a rounding pregnant one. Dean looked down at it and before he managed to get out a word I said,

Wolf-"You look great now lets go."

Dean sighed, holding in his anger, not about to have a hormonal yelling match with his sister in the store. Besides the less he fought with her, the quicker he could get out of here and put his own tight shirts back on.

Dean-"Fine, but you better sleep with your eyes open."

He said with a threatening tone to his voice and gave me an angry glare. I just smiled and paid for the five shirts, three pairs of jeans, and two pairs of boxers. Hey what could I say? He was a growing boy.

After dropping Dean off at the motel, Sam and I decided to get a bite to eat at the diner I spotted in town. I was starving and knew I needed to get something to eat before I got another one of those hunger headaches. The more food Dean needed to feed himself and his child the more Sam and I had to cut back, he was priority and we just in second. Sam wanted to go back to Stanford but we knew that he couldn't leave now, not when things were getting more heated with Isobel's spell. Our body switching was becoming clearer now. My hair was getting more shaggy and coarser, my shoulders were getting broader, and it was obvious that I was getting taller. Sam's hair was now smooth silky, his eyes were now light green, he was shorter and his waist line was getting more feminine. The things we have to go through sometimes, it's ridiculous.

(Motel)

Dean walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light with a sharp snap. He tossed his duffel on the toilet seat and shut the door behind him. He looked into the mirror in front of him and gave himself a wink of encouragement.

Dean-"You've still got it."

His eyes scanned his tired face, his stubble, and his dry lips, before they fell down to his stomach and the tight shirt he used to be able to wear. The old gray t-shirt used to show his tight stomach, his rippling six pack, but now it showed his baby bump which he didn't think was flattering. He pulled at the shirt, trying to stretch it out, but all he managed to do was make it get all bent out of shape. Dean smoothed down the material with his palm and sighed, thinking about how much more weight he was going to gain. He shook his head and turned on the cold water to the bathtub. He reached for the warm water knob when he was suddenly hit from the side and went slamming into the wall. He lowered his shoulder and slammed into the wall. Dean winced and whipped around to see who his attacker was. The room was empty, just him and the sound of the running water. He let out a slow breath, his eyes slowly looking back and forth around the room as his hand reached for the gun in his duffle. Just as his finger tips touched the zipper, the duffle went flying to the side and out of his reach as a spirit formed in front of him. He made a frustrated sound and stepped back away from the woman.

Dean-"You guys have never heard of privacy have you?"

The spirit only smiled. Its teeth were yellow and rotted, sending waves of sulfur up Dean's nostrils which made him turn up his nose in disgust.

Dean-"Apparently you haven't heard of a tooth brush either."

Dean taunted and slowly reached for his phone in his back pocket, but before he could even open it the phone flew out of his hand and he was kicked in the groin. Dean let out a grunt and fell over backwards with his hands between his legs. The back of his head slammed against the ground making Dean see colors and momentarily disorient him. That was all the spirit needed. She grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged Dean up and into the tub. He tried to struggle to get away from it but his movements were sluggish from the blow to his head. The spirit grabbed Dean around the neck and forced his head into the freezing water which felt like a slap in the face. He now thrashed wildly, his legs and arms whipping around like mad in a pathetic attempt to hit something that couldn't be hit, but Dean wasn't thinking, he was trying to survive.


	6. Chapter 6

(Impala)

After Sam and I got something to eat we headed back towards the motel. I drove along silently, happy that I was driving the Impala once more, and probably would be driving for quite some time. Dean had reached the maximum limit the seat could go back and he could hardly get behind it anymore. Thank god for Impala's and their two notches that allow the seat to move back. I smiled to myself but my smile soon faded as Sam began to breathe hard in his seat. I looked over at him, his eyes wide with fear and a pained expression coming over his face.

Wolf-"Sam…Sammy what's wrong?"

I asked him but all he could do was groan in pain, doubling over in his seat and clutching his pounding forehead.

Sam-"My head…"

I jerked the Impala off the side of the road and unbuckled my seat belt, sliding across the seat to get to him. He let out a yell and rocked slightly while grabbing his head with both hands.

Wolf-"Sam come on stay with me here. What's wrong?"

Images flashed through Sam's head so fast that he could hardly put them together or even remotely see what they were. Dean, water, a spirit holding his head under the water, Dean thrashing around wildly before he went suddenly still. Sam gasped as the images faded but the pain stayed.

Sam-"Dean's in trouble."

That was all I needed to hear.

Wolf-"Hang on Sammy."

I said and floored the Impala. All four tires squealed and the Impala roared back onto the road spewing gravel behind it.

(Motel)

_This is not the way I want to die! Not in a bathtub! _ Dean thought as his lungs burned for air but they weren't getting any. The only thing that kept him from going all the way into the tub, besides the sprit's death grip on his neck, was his swollen stomach. If he didn't drown he was defiantly going to die when she snapped his neck like a twig. Dean kept thrashing but his movements were slowing as his limbs began to go numb and he felt darkness slipping in. The spirit knew she was winning and she lifted his head out of the water by his hair. Dean gasped, trying to take in as much oxygen as his lungs would allow but the spirit forced his head back under. His teeth cracked against the porcelain and his head banged against the side of the tub making Dean see stars. His vision spun and he fought for cautiousness. After a few more moments Dean slowly closed his eyes and stopped thrashing.

(Impala)

I pulled the car to a sudden stop, sending it skidding sideways, but that didn't matter. I jumped out of the Impala, leaving the door open and bounded for our room. I slipped the key inside the door and burst into the room. The room was dark except for the small glow of light that came from under the closed bathroom door.

Wolf-"Dean."

I called out as I walked towards the door. I grabbed the handle and placed my ear up against it. I heard the bath water running but I didn't hear anything else_. Just please don't be naked. _I thought as I burst into the bathroom. Both of my feet hit the water that had spilt over from the tub and I went crashing to the floor with a splash. I landed on my back, my legs flipping up in the air and hitting the toilet when they came back down. I looked at the spirit who had a hold of Dean's hair underwater, and his body was limp with only small twitches racking his limbs. The spirit looked at me with hateful eyes and suddenly disappeared. I pushed myself up, slipping on the floor and fell into the tub, but I used the edge of the tub for leverage and managed to pull Dean out. I lied him down on the floor and slapped his cheeks. His lips were blue, eyes closed, and face pale. His hair was matted to his forehead and his clothing was soaked.

Wolf-"Come on Dean wake up!"

I yelled and slapped his cheeks harder, putting an ear to his chest to see if I heard anything, but there was nothing.

Wolf-"Dean no don't do this."

I bent down towards him, ready to give him mouth to mouth, when his eyes shot open and he sputtered, spitting up water. He rolled onto his side, coughing and gagging.

Dean-"Don't you dare."

I smiled slightly letting out a relieved breath and helped him sit up. Water dripped off the end of his nose and color slowly came back into his face. He continued to cough, wincing with every tense of his stomach muscles.

Dean-"How did you get to me in time?"

He asked, taking fast breaths to try and get his own breath back as he hugged his throbbing stomach, leaning forwards and looking at me as I moved in front of him.

Wolf-"Sam somehow knew you were in trouble and I rushed back here. I ran in, slipped on the water, and found you and you're little spirit friend."

Dean coughed once more and rubbed his neck before moving that hand back down to his stomach.

Dean-"Did you kill the bitch who tried to give me swimming lessons?"

Wolf-"No. When I ran in it disappeared."

Dean-"Next time try to orchestrate your slip and slide rescue mission."

He said with a smile but I didn't. His hazel eyes looked up at the serious look on my face.

Dean-"Wolf chill. I'm fine. It's all part of the job. Can you get me some dry clothes?"

Wolf-"Sure."

I said and offered to help him up but he waved me off and used the tub to help him stand. I took a final look at him before retrieving his duffle that was lying on its side in the floor outside of the door. Dean leaned on the sink with both hands, looking down at his stomach that was showing fully as his wet clothing stuck to him. Part of him hoped that the baby was okay and another part hoped that it wasn't just to torment Isobel. He put his hand against it, feeling the hard stomach muscle that was being pushed out from the baby's growth. Dean jumped when he heard Wolf enter back in the room with clothes in her hand.

Wolf-"How's the…Is it…"

Dean looked down and shrugged.

Dean-"I guess its fine or Isobel would be nagging in my ear if it wasn't."

I nodded slightly, giving him a sideways glance before I saw what shirt he had on.

Wolf-"I thought you weren't going to wear that anymore."

Dean-"Why? Do you think it makes me look fat?"

He asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

Wolf-"No I think it makes you look knocked up, but I'm sure the bimbos you pick up will be perfectly happy if her man has more to love."

I said with a smirk and threw his clothes at him before closing the door so he could get dressed.

Dean lied on the bed, a heating pad under his back but he was still freezing. Every inch of his body hurt. His head, neck, back, butt, and more than anything his stomach. He had given up on craning his sore neck to try to see the television over it so he just stared at the ceiling, annoyed by Sam's rapid channel flipping.

Dean-"Sam will you just pick a damn channel and stay on it!"

He said with an annoyed tone and smacked his hand on the bed in frustration. Sam looked over at his brother from the end of his bed and still flipped the channels rapidly while looking at Dean with a smile. I looked up from the webpage I was on and looked over at Dean and Sam while shaking my head.

Sam-"It's not my fault you can't see over your gut."

Dean-"It's not my fault you're about to get your ass kicked either…"

Dean mumbled under his breath and winced when he shifted under the covers.

Wolf-"Dean are you sure you're okay?"

Dean-"The only way my death might have been more humiliating is if I'd choked on a rubber ducky."

Sam smiled and chuckled slightly as he turned his eyes back to the television.

Sam-"Death by rubber ducky. I always knew their innocent faces and cute little squeaks were just a distraction from their deadly motives."

Dean chucked a pillow at Sam but he managed to duck out of the way quick enough and the pillow nailed me upside the head instead. I stopped typing on the key board and glared at Dean.

Wolf-"You know if you weren't pregnant I would come over there and cripple you."

I said and Dean just opened his arms to me as if to say here I am.

Dean-"Come and get me."

Wolf-"Maybe when you don't look like you just went 13 rounds with a cement block."

I responded and looked back at the computer as I clicked and entered another website. Sam turned towards me, turning the television off finally and threw the remote out of Dean's reach.

Sam-"Found anything on the spirit yet?"

Wolf-"No not ye…"

I skimmed the news article that was on the webpage before me before I suddenly cracked up laughing. Dean and Sam looked at each other in puzzlement and turned their heads back to me as I laughed harder, my face turning red and eyes filling with tears.

Sam-"I think she's finally lost it."

Dean-"You've got to have it to lose it."

Dean retorted and looked at his sister who seemed to be trying to regain her composure. I sniffed and let out a loud sigh as I rubbed my face and shook my head, chuckling some more.

Wolf-"Back in 1983 there were five murders of pregnant women in this motel, committed by what people claimed to be the ghost of a Miss Vickie Thompson who had a miscarriage during her sixth month of pregnancy. Spectators claimed that she was cutting the children out of their mother's stomachs so they could feel what it was like to have a since of loss."

I looked at my dumbstruck brothers, turning most of my attention onto Dean.

Wolf-"Now I know why she went after Dean. Your probably confused the hell out of her and she maybe thought you were just an ugly woman. I wish you would become a pretty woman because what I'm looking at right now is pretty damn scary. Don't people save their masks for Halloween?"

I barley had enough time to flip backwards in my chair as a knife came soaring my direction and stabbed into the wall where I had just been sitting. _Pregnant people were so touchy these days._

(Four hours later)

Dean lied in the bed half awake and half drifting in and out of sleep. The soreness of his body was keeping him awake and the heating pad had made his back all sweaty and now he was wet. He suddenly felt something hovering over him and without opening his eyes he said.

Dean-"Dammit you guys I'm fine."

Wolf-"Wa…"

I said lazily, my voice muffled by the pillow. Dean's eyes shot open and his hand grabbed around the handle of his knife that was under his pillow. The spirit that had tried to make him bob for apples was hovering over him, her black hair running across his nose. Her face was inches away as she put a hand over his mouth to keep him from calling out.

Spirit-"This doesn't belong to you. Why don't you let me take the burden away?"

She reached for his midsection and slid her hand under his shirt. Dean grimaced when the spirit's cold and clammy hand ran over his belly button. I heard the sudden change in Dean's breathing and I instinctively knew he was in trouble. I reached for the lamp and turned on the light.

Wolf-"Dean what's going on?"

Dean sat up quickly and looked around the room.

Dean-"Don't tell me you didn't see that."

Wolf-"Okay…See what?"

Dean-"The spirit hovering over me a second ago."

Wolf-"She came back?"

Dean-"No she was just telling me she was going out to rent peaches. Yeah she came back!"

I slowly made my way over to the computer and turned it on.

Dean-"Casper really needs to learn boundary rules."

I smiled and went back to the internet page I had bookmarked from earlier.

Wolf-"Looks like her body was never found and it was believed that she was murdered by her husband, Vincent Thompson, and stuffed some where inside the old house."

I looked away from the computer, slouching in the chair, and looked at Dean.

Wolf-"Do you have a plan?"

Dean-"Yep it's called sleeping."

He said and lied back down on his side, turning his back to me. I sighed and turned the computer off which was followed by the light and I lied back down next to Sam. After a moment of hearing them breath I slowly fell asleep.

(Morning)

It was near ten before any of us even attempted to get out of the beds. I rolled over as I felt Sam's warmth leave the bed and was slightly puzzled when the bed didn't lift as much as it used to when his weight left it. I barley opened my eyes and looked around the room and over to Dean to make sure he wasn't getting attacked by some unseen spirit in daylight. He had the covers pulled over his head which made me smile. When he was a little kid he used to pull the covers over his head when he got scared, thinking the covers would protect him, but they normally never did any protecting. I sighed and rolled back onto my stomach, putting my face in the pillow, and began to slowly dose off when I heard Sam, well what I thought was Sam, let out a girly scream from the bathroom. I jumped up thinking he was in trouble, but my long legs got in tangled within the covers and I came crashing back down to the ground letting out a deep grunt.

Wolf-"Sammy you okay?"

I asked from the floor by the bed as I fought with the covers that wanted to consume my hairy muscular legs. _Whoa, wait a second. Hairy?_ I looked down at my black pajama pants that now only came to my knees. _What the hell?_

Sam-"Wolf have you looked in the mirror yet?"

He asked from the bathroom in my voice.

Wolf-"No I haven't Sam."

Sam-"Well you should."

I finally managed to untangle my legs from the covers and grabbed the bed post to help myself back up when I froze, my eyes looking at my hand which definitely wasn't mine. The hand was large, fingers long, and knuckles wide. It was Sam's hand! I quickly bolted from the floor and headed into the bathroom.

Wolf-"Sam what's…."

I stopped in my place as I looked at myself. Sam's clothing hung from my frame loosely and he held his pants up with one hand. His plaid shirt that was normally around his waist was now hanging at his knees, my knees.

Wolf-"Sam?"

He turned towards me and his eyes went wide. I ran over to the mirror and gently pushed him out of the way.

Wolf-"Oh man."

I said and ran my hands across the stubble on my jaw and then through my shaggy dark brown hair. My black tank top was stretched across Sam's broad body, his six pack showing easily as the tank cut off just above my belly button. I was Sam! I put my hands to my face and rubbed before I looked down and hoped that maybe, just maybe, I still had my feminine parts, but as my green eyes looked down my hopes dropped. It was clear that I no longer had my own parts.

Dean-"Someone forget to invite me to the bathroom party?"

Both Sam and I turned towards his voice and looked at Dean who was standing in the doorway leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed across his stomach that now looked larger. His eyes went wide and he stood up straight when he saw our predicament.

Dean-"What the hell? Both of you…"

I shrugged, Sam's large shoulder rising up before coming back down with a large slump.

Wolf-"Well its part of Isobel's gift basket, and judging from the looks of your gut you're six months along now."

Dean looked down, now no longer able to see his feet. No wonder it felt like a rock has been sitting on him the entire time he slept. He gently rubbed the side of it and wrinkled his shirt in the process.

Dean-"Oh well. Both of you out I've got to wiz."

Wolf-"Too much information."

Sam and I walked out of the bathroom and Dean shut the door behind us. I grabbed my bag and tossed it at Sam. He caught it and dropped his pants in the process reviling his heart boxers that hung low on my trimmed legs. I raised my eyebrow at the boxers before shaking my head and heading towards his bag.

Sam-"What's this for?"

He asked as he picked up my bag and held it in his hand questioningly. I picked up his duffel and sat it on the bed as I unzipped it.

Wolf-"Well I'm sure you're not planning on holding your pants up with your hand for the next three months, besides you need to put my twins in the black bra sitting on top of the box of tampons towards the bottom of the bag."

Sam-"Ohhhh ewww."

Sam said as he slowly dug through my bag with his finger tips as if the clothing was contaminated. I had no problem pulling out his clothing and slipping them on. The only thing I struggled with was pulling my jeans up one leg at a time. Sam was high off the ground and I didn't want to be the one to prove the bigger they are the harder they fall. I managed to pull the jeans on when Dean opened the door and come out of the bathroom. He took one look at a naked Sam and smacked his hands over his eyes.

Dean-"Dammit Sam!"

Sam-"Sorry. Wolf's underwear needs to come with an instruction manual."

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to him while Dean tried to clear his naked sister from his mind. I laughed when Sam tried to hide my body from my own eyes.

Wolf-"It's my body Sam. I've seen everything it has to offer."

I said with a smile and took the red panties out of Sam's hand.

Sam-"Still it doesn't seem right."

Wolf-"None of this is right…here."

I said and handed him the lacey underwear back the right way they were supposed to go on and picked up my bra with the other hand as I waited for him to get them on before pulling up my loose jeans. Sam pulled the jeans up, expecting them to stay, but they just fell right back down again.

Sam-"Not holding my pants up huh…"

He said in a mocking tone and I pulled a studded belt out of my bag and handed it to him.

Wolf-"Not everyone's pants are as tight as yours."

I said and pulled at his jeans that hugged my hips tightly but left plenty of room in the legs and crotch. Sam looked at his jeans as he threaded the belt through the loops.

Sam-"Not everyone is a toothpick either. I don't remember you being skin and bones when I left for collage."

Sam said as he took the bra from me and twirled it around, trying to figure out the right way to put it on. I looked over my shoulder at Dean who had his nose in his hands but his head turned towards me waiting for my response to what Sam had said. I turned back towards Sam and fixed the bra.

Wolf-"You know dad, that man could never work a toaster."

Dean-"Nice doge Wolf."

Dean remarked with a sarcastic tone and I walked over to him as Sam pulled a t-shirt over his head. He was a slight color of green and he looked like he had been praying to the porcelain god already.

Wolf-"You okay?"

He took his hands away from his nose and rubbed the back of his neck.

Dean-"I'm fine. Just morning sickness. Dude I feel like I'm turning into a chick."

Sam looked over as he pulled the shirt down over his slim abdomen. _I am a chick you lucky bastard…..but I think I would rather be a chick then pregnant. _He thought to himself.

Wolf-"No matter what happens to you Dean you'll still be the same big brother that always took the last of the cereal when I wanted it. I'll still love you no matter what happens."

Dean-"Hold me Wolf that was beautiful."

He said sarcastically and I frowned slightly.

Wolf-"You never know when…"

He rose up his hand to cut me off.

Dean-"No chick flick moments."

Wolf-"Jerk."

Dean-"Bitch."

I smiled and pushed him backwards on the bed. I got up and walked over to get the car keys when Sam tried to beat me to it. All it took was two long strides from Sam's legs and I reached them and held the keys high over his head and out of his reach. He reached for them, jumping up and down, his neck getting a kink from having to look up at his sister. Dean struggled to push himself upright on the bed.

Sam-"This isn't fair. I never did this to you…okay maybe I did."

Wolf-"Hundreds of times. You even did this with my own car keys before you crashed it."

Sam-"It was a 1973 Roadrunner. I put it out of its misery."

I glared at him and we were soon joined by Dean who was slightly out of breath.

Wolf-"Have some issues there?"

I asked him with a smile and he gave me a steely glare.

Dean-"You try working around a basketball."

Dean snapped and opened the door, heading for the car. Sam and I looked at each other with smiles.

Wolf and Sam-"Pregnant people."

We said in unison and got in the car.


	7. Chapter 7

(Diner)

I sighed and drummed my fingers against the table taking a glance at Dean every now and then as he talked to the waitress with very short shorts that stopped at the very top of her thigh. I watched them talk for a while, my stomach growling forcefully as I looked back over at Sam who took interest in flipping through his phone.

Wolf-"Who do you think he is today?"

I asked Sam and he looked up from the phone and over to his brother. The woman got closer to him as he leaned casually on the counter with one hand. He said something, she laughed, and put her hand against his stomach before she pulled away and laughed again. Sam watched as Dean smiled, showing his bright white teeth, his nose crinkling, letting Sam know he was flirting. Sam looked back down at his phone, flipping it open and shutting it again in boredom.

Sam-"Hmm. I'm trying to think of one I haven't heard him use….How about I'm pregnant?"

I smiled and looked over my shoulder at Dean and to the blond woman that was laughing up a storm and laying her hands on Dean's stomach as he looked down at it.

Wolf-"I don't think he would ever admit that. I've heard him use every lie in the book. There was this one time when we were in a bar in Florida and he told a woman he was an astronaut that was getting ready to go into space. She followed him around for a week before Dean made me say I was his girlfriend and that we were leaving for a romantic weekend in Buffalo."

Sam-"Buffalo?"

Wolf-"Buffalo. Nothing says romance like Buffalo, anyways, the woman still didn't back off and in the end Dean gave her sex so she would leave him alone. He had a rash for a month in a half from their romp."

Sam smiled and shook his head, blowing the hair out of his eyes as it came flying in unannounced. Both of us looked up at Dean as he sat down in the chair next to me with a folded napkin in his hand.

Sam-"Did you get her number?"

Sam asked, knowing the answer, but he was giving Dean the chance to humor him. Dean looked slightly offended as his eyebrows lowered.

Dean-"Dude I'm a professional and I'm insulted that you could think…"

Sam-"So that's a yes."

Dean-"Yeah."

He said with a beaming smirk and unfolded the napkin, flashing the number before sticking it into the pocket of his leather jacket.

Wolf-"So who were you today Dean?"

I asked as I looked up from the table and to him.

Wolf-"Astronaut? Rock Star? Automotive Sales Men?"

Dean-"Cancer patient with only three weeks left to live."

My jaw went slack as I looked at him with amazement. _I guess I hadn't heard them all. _

Dean-"I knew this thing would come in handy."

Dean said as he ran a hand over his pregnant stomach with a smile before putting his elbows up on the table with the satisfaction of knowing he could still be a ladies man with 25 extra pounds on his mid-drift. I rolled my eyes and pulled out dad's journal. It was the only thing that he left with us. It had all of his work and knowledge about the things we hunted in it, and sometimes it was what got us out of messy situations.

Wolf-"Dean can you use your upstairs brain for one minuet and get your head out of your crotch?"

I asked with a slightly disgruntled expression as I followed his hazel eyes to the blonde's ass.

Dean-"We are allowed to have fun you know."

He looked at the girl's round ass again that was complemented by the tight shorts she was wearing and pointed at her while looking back at us with a smile.

Dean-"And that's fun."

I let my eyebrows fall and let my balled fist fall to the table. Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

Dean-"Yeah alright kill joy."

He mumbled and I rolled my eyes slightly and flipped open dad's journal while flipping it around towards my brothers. I pointed to an article from 1983 that dad had cut out of a newspaper.

Wolf-"Dad bookmarked the same attacks. Apparently they happen every six years. 1989, 1995, 2001 and so on. Only women who are six months pregnant, just like whatever her name was, are killed along with their children. Dad has the address down here of the old house she used to live in so all we need to do is burn her bones while Dean distracts her."

Dean-"Why me?"

He asked quickly with his finger tips resting on his chest.

Wolf-"Well I thought it was kind-of obvious, but I forgot that I'm dealing with the master of thinking with his crotch. You're the only one here that's six months pregnant."

Dean-"Oh."

I shook my head and rubbed my face slowly with my hand. Sometimes I could swear that his brain was disconnected from his mouth.

(Midnight)

I pulled up in front of the old white house and stepped out onto the dried up yard. I walked to the trunk of the Impala and got into the weapons compartment. I grabbed rock salt, lighter fluid, a flashlight, and a lighter and closed the trunk back. I slipped the items into my, well, Sam's jacket pockets and walked onto the porch. I slowly opened the door and walked inside. The floor boards creaked under my weight as I walked along the entryway. I shined the flashlight into what looked like the living room and took a quick look around. Everything was still in order as if they had just up and left. A heavy coat of dust covered everything that didn't have a white cover over it and spider webs covered the corners of the room.

Wolf-"Looks like someone forgot to call the maid."

I mumbled as I continued my walk through the house.

(Motel)

Dean bounced his leg impatiently in the motel room. He hated not being the one to go and do the "dirty work" as Wolf liked to call it, but in his current situation he had no choice in the matter. Dean sighed deeply and ran his hand through his short brown hair while taking a glance into the mirror in front of him. He didn't understand why Isobel used him as the human incubator for her child. There are plenty of other people, females in particular that she could have used, but no, she just had to jam it inside of him.

Dean ran his hand over his enlarged middle and winced. There were just some things he never wanted to experience in his life and pregnancy was right up there with alien abduction. In a way he was just glad that Isobel would be taking her child at the end of the nine months because Dean didn't want to have to go through putting it up for adoption. There was no way in hell Dean would keep the child and put it through the hunts and the misery. He would give it every chance to live a normal life, but none of it mattered. After he was done being the host Dean would die and Isobel would take her child. He sighed deeply once more, looked towards the window, ad jumped in surprise when Sam was looking right at him.

Dean-"Dude that's just creepy. You peeping tom."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked away. He moved his shoulders trying to move the uncomfortable bra straps away from his neck. _I don't know how Wolf can stand this damn thing. I don't know how I'm going to stand this. _Sam gave a frustrated sigh and leaned against the building. Dean sat back down on the edge of the bed and shivered_. It's getting cold in here or is it just another pregnancy thing? _

(House)

I walked into the bathroom and shined the flashlight on the tub. There were blood stains on the side of it and on the floor. I walked closer to the tub but I stopped quickly as the floor made a deep groan. It gave under me; I let out a yell, and fell through into the basement. I landed hard on my back as the remaining wood floor fell on top of me. _Damn I wish Sam had a softer ass…_I coughed and threw the broken floor off of me. My butt and back killed and I waved my hand around to clear the dust that was falling from every direction. I slowly pushed myself up and titled my head to the side as my eyes rested on the girl's body that was stuffed into an open cabinet.

(Motel)

Dean shivered again and turned around to reach for his jacket when he came face to face with the spirit.

Dean-"Shit! Sam!"

Sam heard his cue and ran towards the door but it felt like he had slammed into an invisible force field. He sailed backwards and landed on top of a car, knocking him out cold. Dean slowly made his way towards the shotgun that lied on the table but he felt a foot in his back and he was knocked to the ground by the spirit. He knew that once he was down there was no getting up quickly. The spirit knelt down to his level.

Spirit-"I want back what was taken from me."

Dean-"Not that I'm not willing to give this thing to you, but sorry, find another pregnant woman."

Spirit-"Why when you're right in front of me? Last time I checked babies weren't meant to come from males."

Dean-"Well at least we agree on something."

Dean pushed himself off the ground forcefully and slammed into the door behind him.

(House)

I slowly lifted myself off the floor and started pulling the contents out of my pockets. I walked over to the body, dropped to my knees, and began to pore rock salt all over the decayed body. I didn't notice the cord out of the wall unplug itself and slowly twist its way towards me. I doused the body in lighter fluid and began to reach for the lighter when the cord wrapped around my neck and tightened. I gagged and gasped, desperately reaching for the lighter. It was so close but just out of my reach. The cord yanked me backwards and even with Sam's strength I couldn't fight against it. I heard footsteps sliding across the floor and I looked up to see the spirit standing above me. She stared down at me and smirked.

Spirit-"Your brother isn't supposed to be. He's throwing off the way things were meant to be. He will be dead soon, along with his child."

Wolf-"Take me instead. Don't let him be punished for something I did to him."

I managed to choke out. All the guilt that I had pushed aside after cursing Dean was flooding back. You may say that there was no way I could have done anything about it considering a witch had control over my body, but I knew deep down that she was feeding off my anger towards my brothers and she did what she thought was necessary. I have resented Sam ever since he left for collage, leaving his family like that, selfish bastard. I've hidden anger towards Dean ever since our first hunt together. Dad always favored him no matter what Dean did and Dean always answered with a "yes sir" or a "no sir." It had turned Dean cold over the years and he pushed me away when I needed him the most. I slowly faded out of my thoughts as my vision blurred. The spirit shook her head.

Spirit-"No, but you'll die for getting in my way."

I felt darkness pulling me in as my lungs felt as if they were on fire. I looked up at the spirit's black eyes as she watched me suffocate.

(Motel)

The spirit quickly reached Dean, grabbing his shirt, and tossed him across the room. Dean slammed sideways into the corner of the wall but managed to keep his balance. He turned to the spirit and smirked.

Dean-"Is that all you've got bitch?"

Spirit-"I'm just getting started…"

She looked at his midsection and gave a return smirk, titling her head to the side.

Spirit-"Bitches…"

Dean just smiled, taunting her. She charged across the room after him. He dodged her first punch, and the second, but went down to his knees from a blow to the crotch. He fell backwards onto his back as the spirit bent down towards him. She put her knees on his thighs, pinning him down, and placed her hand on his stomach.

Spirit-"Don't worry I'll take good care of your child. She's in good hands."

Dean looked over his swollen middle at her.

Dean-"She? It's a she?"

Spirit-"A very powerful girl you have inside of you. She'll make mommy proud."

_I bet she'll make that bitch Isobel a very proud mommy, daddy…whatever. _Dean thought as the spirit dug her nails into his stomach. He grunted and clenched his jaw as blood ran down his torso.

(House)

My eyes were becoming heavy and I fought to stay awake. Every inch of my chest was on fire from the lack of air and I know that it would only be moments before I slipped into unconsciousness. I heard the spirit laughing and with the last of my strength, rolled onto my stomach, grabbed the lighter, and threw it at her body.

Spirit-"NOOO!"

She bellowed and the cord suddenly broke open exposing the electrical wires inside and before I knew it electricity was coursing through my body. The spirit tried to run towards the flying lighter but there was nothing she could do as it landed on her body and engulfed it in flames. She screamed and also burst into flames. The cord around my neck fell slack and my head lolled to the side, my eyes slowly closing, and my heart stopping from the electricity flowing through it.

(Motel)

Dean winced and quickly sat up when the spirit erupted into flames right in front of him. She screamed and the next moment she fell into a pile of ash. He let out a sigh of relief that Wolf had saved his ass right in the nick of time, again. Dean looked down at his stomach, shifting his weight onto his left arm and pulled up his shirt with the right. There were five gashes that surrounded his bellybutton but it looked like she had gone all tiki torch before she had the chance to do any real damage. He lowered his shirt quickly not wanting to look at his stomach anymore than he had too. Dean used the bed to help him get off the ground. _So I have a little girl inside of me. I've always wanted a girl. _He sighed, knowing well that he wouldn't get the chance to name her or even see her. Suddenly he remembered Sam and he ran out the door and over to the red Chevy truck he was lying on. Dean rapidly slapped his cheeks.

Dean-"Come on Sammy wake up."

(Vision)

Sam cradled Wolf's head in his lap with tears streaming down his face. He looked at Dean who had his face away from him so Sam couldn't see the tears building in his eyes. If they only would have gotten there sooner, maybe they would have got the chance to save her.

Sam-"She's gone Dean."

(End Vision)

Sam jolted awake with a loud yell and a skull splitting migraine. Dean placed his hands on Sam's shoulders to try and get him to calm down.

Dean-"Whoa Sam calm down."

Sam struggled against Dean's grip on his shoulders.

Sam-"Where's Wolf?!?! Dean she's goanna die!!"

Dean-"What?!?! She's taking care of the body."

Sam-"We have to get to her now!"

(House)

I lied in the floor, not breathing, hardly able to keep fighting for my life. My eyes were tightly closed and my life was literally flashing before my eyes. I saw memories of Mom, Dad, Dean, and Sam when we were kids, then it switched to where Dean and I had our first fight, and then I just saw mom. She was so beautiful and surrounded by a very bright light. She looked the same as she did when she had died. She reached out for me and gently touched my dirt covered face. Her touch felt like heaven and I never wanted her to let me go.

Mary-"Wolf sweetie just hang on. Your brothers are close. It's not your time to be with me yet."

I reached out for her but she was fading away from me.

Wolf-"Mom! Don't leave me! I want to go with you!"

The image fell away and I was left in total numbing darkness.

(Outside)

Dean pulled the stolen truck to a squealing stop in front of the old house and jumped out. He ignored his stomach pains, he was moving too fast for the baby, but at the moment he didn't care. Sam was close behind him but with Wolf's moderately short legs he couldn't take as big of strides as Dean could. At least Dean was weighed down by his pregnancy so Sam could at least catch up from time to time. With a well placed kick from Dean the front door flew open and they ran inside.

Dean and Sam-"Wolf!"

The both waited for an answer but all they heard was silence. Sam took a couple steps and the rotten floor boards gave under his weight. He went crashing through and into the basement, landing on his side. Dean gave a small chuckle as Sam let out one of Wolf's ear shattering screams when he fell through the hole.

Dean-"Sam!"

Dean ran to the hole, his ears ringing, and slid down into it with his legs out in front of him. He landed hard on all fours and closed his eyes tightly when his stomach cramped from the force of the landing. Sam coughed and threw the broken floor boards off of him.

Dean-"Sammy are you okay?"

Sam-"It's Sam and I'm fine."

He said, getting off the ground and rubbing his ribs. _Damn Wolf you need to put some meat on your bones. I need more padding when I'm falling through stuff. _Sam swayed a bit and Dean put a strong arm out to steady him when he tripped over something and fell to the floor.

Dean-"Ouch! What the hell?!"

Dean rolled over quickly to look at what he had tripped over, his sister. Dean reached for her but Sam beat him to it. He lifted her head into his lap and put his ear to her chest.

Sam-"Dean her heart's not beating. She's not breathing!"

Dean-"Well don't look at me collage boy. Do Something!"

Sam franticly unraveled the exposed electrical cord around her neck and threw it to the side. He sat her head back down on the ground and began to perform CPR like they had taught him in that Basic Heath course in Stanford. He pressed down roughly on her chest.

Sam-"10-11-12. Come on Wolf."

Sam breathed into her harder and pressed down on her chest with all his might. She let out a small gasp and took a couple shallow breaths. That was enough for Sam.

Sam-"Dean we need to her to the hospital. Help me lift her to the car."

Sam couldn't lift his heavy body all on his own now that he's in Wolf's body and Dean had trouble lifting anything, but they managed to get her out to the car. Dean forced himself into the driver's seat, putting it back as far as it could go, and slid in. His stomach was right against the steering wheel and any sharp turns or stops would force it into his belly but that was a chance he was going to have to take if they were going to save their sister.


	8. Chapter 8

(Hospital)

I groaned and rolled over, half expecting to jerk awake in the old house but my arm bumped against a soft mess of hair lying on the side of the bed, Sam's hair, well my hair. My eyes slowly opened, scanning the white room, and coming to rest on Dean's sleeping body in the chair in the corner. He looked so uncomfortable in the chair. His head was resting on his shoulder with one arm wrapped around his stomach in his best attempt to keep his jacket closed. I winced and clutched my chest as my heart throbbed painfully with each beat. I tried to ignore the irregular beat coming from the heart monitor, knowing what was wrong with me from overhearing the doctors talking, I was dieing. The electrocution I had gotten caused a heart attack which severely damaged my heart, and the doctors didn't give me over a month.

Wolf-"Sam. Hey Sammy."

I gently nudged his shoulder with my hand to try and wake him up but he was out like alight. I ruffled his hair softly. _Get some sleep Sammy. I know you need it little brother. _I looked over at Dean who was shifting in the chair and gave a small smile when he opened his eyes to check on me. I removed my hand from my chest so he wouldn't think that anything was wrong.

Wolf-"Morning sleeping beauty."

He opened his eyes fully and rubbed the sleep from his face. He gently pulled the chair closer to the edge of my bed and sat back down to reliever the pain and pressure on his lower back.

Dean-"How long have you been awake?"

Wolf-"Not long. How did I get here?"

Dean-"Psychic boy had one of his weird visions and told me you were in trouble."

I smiled softly and looked him over. He looked like shit and that was pretty bad coming from Dean.

Wolf-"Dean you look like shit man."

He smiled and tilted his head to the side.

Dean-"Well you look like shit too but I was going to be nice and not say anything about it. You just got to pick on the pregnant guy don't you?"

I smiled and winced painfully when the pain in my chest got slightly greater. Dean looked at me with concern in his eyes.

Wolf-"I'm fine. It's just a cramp."

I brought my hand up to my chest, clutching at the material of the hospital gown in front of it as I searched Dean's face for emotion. When you've lived with someone all your life it gets easy to tell when they're stressed or angry. Sam you could read like a book, but Dean was a whole different story. Sam easily showed hi emotions when he was upset and you knew when to comfort him or give him time to cool down, but Dean had built up a wall around his heart over time and the only emotion you got with him was to back the hell off and leave him alone. That's why you had to be so careful around Dean because he could easily lose his cool and give you a piece of his mind, the piece being attached to a fist. With the pregnancy and all the crazy stuff going on I've been keeping an ever watchful eye on my big brother and I've noticed that he seems to be breaking under all of this and that scared the hell out of me. Never once in my life have I seen Dean break, even when mom died Dean was the strong one, he was the one to keep dad under control when he started drinking, but now, for the first time in my life, Dean was struggling, falling, and I wasn't sure how to help him. For a moment our eyes met, his piercing hazel eyes were filled with pain and I wanted so badly to take it all from him but I knew I could do nothing to ease it. Isobel wanted Dean dead ands he was doing everything in her power to make him suffer. Normally pregnancies are happy and joyous but with us nothing was happy and joyous, hell, nothing was ever normal. All we got was suffering, despair, pain, agony, and I was so tired of it. Dean's smile fell from his face slowly as he looked at my hand clutching my chest and looked at the heart monitor as it beeped once before pausing then letting out two more beeps together.

Dean-"Wolf are you okay?"

He asked, meaning my heart and chest, but I took it as if he was asking about what was going through my head at the moment. I blinked rapidly, snapping myself out of my thoughts, and looked at him.

Wolf-"I'm fine Dean, but shouldn't I be asking you that question? How are you hanging in there when you've got to look at the person that did this to you everyday? How are you feeling when I hear you retching every morning? What's running through your mind when I see you doubled over with pain in the middle of the night Dean? I'm supposed to help you hen you're in pain. I promised mom that I would watch over you guys, keep you safe, but I don't think she expected for her son to get pregnant from a spell said by her own daughter."

I turned my head away from him, tears filling my eyes, and just hoped that Sam didn't hear any of this. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down as the pain in my heart grew when I got more upset. Dean sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair no knowing how to answer any of his sister's questions, but he knew one thing for sure, this wasn't her fault. He swallowed hard, not liking to have these kinds of moments, they had always made him feel uncomfortable and left him speechless. Dean moved forwards in the chair and rested his head on his hands on the bed.

Dean-"Wolf…"

His voice was soft, comforting, and he knew that's what it took to get through to her.

Dean-"I want you to listen to me and listen well. None of this is your fault. Never was, never could be. You had no power over that bitch when she took over your body and did this to me. Don't blame yourself for something that's clearly not your fault. Look at me."

Wolf-"No…"

He gently turned my head towards him so I was looking him straight in the eyes. He grabbed my large hand and placed it on his round stomach.

Dean-"This is not in any way your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Yes, I'll admit this hurts like a bitch, but I'm going to make it through this, and if I don't…"

Wolf-"Dean…"

I didn't want to think about losing him, but he wanted me to know what he had to say. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was going to die before he would. Once my heart gave out I would be gone and I wouldn't be here to watch him die.

Dean-"And if I don't, I want you to take care of Sammy. I want you guys to stay together and keep trying to hunt down the thing that killed mom even if I'm not with you two. I want to be buried next to mom in Lawrence. Don't give me a funeral because I don't want people to morn for me. If I die at the end of this I want you to promise me one thing."

Wolf-"What?"

Dean-"That you'll get Isobel for what she's put us through and you'll never give that ugly bitch a day of rest."

Wolf-"I don't have to promise that. It's guaranteed."

I smiled softly and rubbed my brother's enlarged stomach gently. He smiled which quickly turned into a smirk.

Dean-"Hey I'm not a genie lamp. You don't get three wishes. I don't work that way."

I laughed slightly as our serious moment ceased to exist. If you asked Dean about it later he would deny it ever happening, but that was just Dean Winchester for you. I took my hand off his stomach and saw him rub it painfully out of the corner of my eye. I'm gonna fight like hell to keep my brother alive, even if it's what takes me to my death bed. I jumped slightly when the door opened and a dark skinned doctor walked in slightly with a chart in his hand. Dean looked up at the doctor and removed his hand from his stomach quickly before it became suspicious.

Dr. Smith-"Dean Winchester?"

Dean-"Yeah."

Dr. Smith-"May I see you out in the hallway please?"

Dean nodded and pushed himself out of the chair awkwardly before heading out behind the doctor. Dr. Smith waited until the door closed with a sharp snap before he began talking.

Dr. Smith-"Can you tell us what happened to your brother?"

Dean-"My brother?"

Dean questioned, forgetting that Wolf and Sam had switched bodies before he rubbed his face with a smile.

Dean-"Sorry I'm just tired."

Dr. Smith-"That's completely understandable."

Dean crossed his arms over his stomach and put a hand to his chin as he thought of a quick lie to tell the doctor.

Dean-"Someone tried to attack us when we stopped to get gas. They wrapped a cord around his neck, demanding money, and Sam wouldn't give it to them. He's a stubborn bastard, always thinking he's gotta be the hero, but he wasn't thinking and he tried to attack one of the men. They had a high voltage tazer and Sam was standing in a puddle when they hit him with it. He went down so fast and neither Wolf nor I could get to him in time."

Dean said with the most innocent and devastated tone he could muster at the moment which actually was pretty convincing with his hormones all out of whack from the pregnancy. He lowered his hands to his sides as he waited for Dr. Smith's reaction to what was probably the fastest lie Dean has ever told.

Dr. Smith-"It would explain the heart damage."

This caught Dean completely off guard, his amused face fell, and he looked at the doctor with a dumbfounded expression.

Dean-"I'm sorry? Heart damage?"

Dean asked in a puzzled tone as he looked at his sleeping sister through the window before looking at the doctor who was taking too much time to answer Dean's

question. Dr. Smith looked down at his charts before looking back up at Dean.

Dr. Smith-"He hasn't told you?"

Dean tried to keep his polite disposition but the smartass was slipping through.

Dean-"Would I be asking if he did?"

He asked through gritted teeth that were forced into a smile. Dean could only hold the smile for so long until his cheeks starting hurting as his face fell back to its normal emotionless expression.

Dean-"Spit it out doc, I don't have all day."

Dean finally said in his normal impatient tone as he clenched his fists together from the anger and the worry that was coursing through his body, enhanced by his raging hormones.

Dr. Smith-"I'm afraid the electrocution caused a heart attack, pretty massive. There's been damage to the heart and the muscle surrounding it. We give him a few weeks, a month at most. We've tried to make him comfortable which is about all we can do. I'm sorry."

Dean stood there as the words ran through his head but they didn't sink in. _He was lying, the doctor was lying, Wolf can't be dieing! _Without thinking Dean grabbed the shirt collar of the doctor and slammed him up against the wall, his jaw sharp with rage as he shook the defenseless man.

Dean-"You're lying you son of a bitch! I swear to god if you're lying…"

Dr. Smith-"I'm not lying!"

He yelled over Dean and looked him straight in the eye as he pushed against Dean's stomach try to and push him off. Dean held firm, looking into the doctor's dark eyes as he searched to see if he was being honest. Dean slowly loosened his grip on the doctor's shirt and withdrew from him. He didn't have a reason to lie, so there was no reason for Dean to think he would be lying. His stomach hurt now that he was all worked up and all he wanted to do was go back in a spend time with his sister, as much time as she had left. Dean opened the door to her room and walked inside, not bothering to apologize to the doctor as the door closed behind him with a sharp snap. Dean looked at the sleeping form of his sister with angry eyes. Part of him was furious that she didn't come right out and tell him what was going on, but another part of him was in misery that he knew she was going to die.

(9 hours later)

Both Sam and Dean sat on the motel beds surrounded by books on the human heart. They had searched and searched for a way to help Wolf but neither of them had come up with anything. Dean looked over the book that was on his stomach as Sam reached for his phone.

Dean-"What are you doing?"

Sam picked up the phone and flipped it open.

Sam-"Calling dad."

Dean-"And what good is that going to do?"

Dean asked in an angry tone, knowing their father could care less about them.

Sam-"Well we're not getting anywhere."

Sam snapped back in the same angry tone Dean had used which made Dean fall silent, not in the mood to fight with Sam. Sam dialed his father's number and waited for the usual recording.

Recording-"This is John Winchester. I can not be reached. If this is an emergency please call my son Dean at 907-3235 or my daughter Wolf at 885-8154. They can help."

Sam-"Hey dad, uh, it's Sam. Um…Wolf's hurt, she's not doing too good. They don't think she's going to make it. We could really use your help dad."

Sam closed the phone with a sharp snap and threw it on top of the papers on the bed. He put his head in his hands and sighed. There was a knock at the motel door and Dean looked at Sam to get it but he didn't move. Dean sighed deeply, throwing the book aside and heading for the door. He was taken aback when he saw who was on the other side.

Dean-"Wolf? What the hell are you doing here?"

Wolf-"I checked myself out of the hospital. I'm not going to die in a place that doesn't even have cable."

I said with a small smile and Dean stepped back to let me inside. Sam looked up from his hands and over to his hulking form that entered the doorway.

Sam-"And they just let you go?"

He asked with puzzlement, his brow furrowed. I leaned against the dresser, out of breath and my heart ringing in my ears.

Wolf-"Well I just happened to have 100 dollars with me and I found an eager male nurse with a wheel chair, and I'm sure you know where it goes from there."

Dean-"You had sex with a bad heart?!?"

Dean asked angrily as he slammed the door and turned towards me, his eyes blazing that I would do something so stupid.

Wolf-"Do you ever use your upstairs brain? No. I paid him the 100 dollars for rolling me outside and calling a cab to take me here."

Dean-"Oh.."

Wolf-"Yeah oh…"

I said with a roll of my eyes and leaned against the dresser with more weight. Sam's legs were heavy and I didn't have the energy to keep standing up. Dean gently grabbed my arm, seeing that I was having a hard time standing, and helped me to a chair.

Sam and Dean both looked at me, their faces full of concern.

Wolf-"Have you guys even slept? You look worse then me."

That was saying something right there. I had to admit I did look pretty horrible. My face was gaunt and pale, unshaven, and I had dark circles under my eyes. I was as weak as hell and my heart was all the time pounding but even with all of this going on I was still in Sam's body.

Sam-"We're trying to find a way to help you."

Wolf-"You're not going to let me die in peace are you?"

Dean-"We're not going to let you die at all."

Wolf-"So what's the plan then and please tell me it involves me killing something."

Sam-"We're taking you to a specialist tomorrow, but until then no body is killing anything or anyone."

I smiled slightly even thought I was trying to look disappointed.

Dean-"Wolf I'm sorry."

This caught my attention and I turned my head towards Dean who was sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Wolf-"For what?"

Dean-"For letting you go out there alone and getting hurt."

I rolled my eyes and slouched in the chair. My sweatshirt wrinkling as I did.

Wolf-"Here we go again. The last thing you need right now Dean is a guilt trip. If you were with me you would of brought the spirit right to me. Someone's gotta keep an eye on your pregnant butt when I'm gone."

Dean-"You're not going anywhere, and I can look out for my own ass."

Wolf-"Yeah I see how well that goes."

I said with a nod towards his stomach that was poking out from under his tight t-shirt. Dean glared and moved so the shirt wasn't stuck on his bump and it fell down over his stomach. I smiled softly and leaned forwards slightly in the chair, putting my head in my hands.

Sam-"Wolf are you okay?"

Wolf-"Yeah I'm just tired."

Sam-"Well lay down then. Try and get some sleep."

He cleared a spot for me on the bed, moving the books aside, and came to help me over to it.

Wolf-"I've got it. I'm twice your size Sammy. If I fall I would break you like a twig."

I said and ruffled his hair. It felt good to be the one tall enough to ruffle his hair for once because he was always doing it to me. I smiled at him and lied down on the bed. After a moment I was deeply asleep with my hands curled on top of my chest.

Sam and Dean sat on Dean's bed looking through the books.

Sam-"Dude none of this stuff helps in any way."

Dean-"I know."

Dean slammed the book shut in anger and quickly looked over to see if he woke his sister. She still slept soundly with her back turned towards him. His stomach growled forcefully reminding him that he hasn't ate dinner yet. Dean sighed and got up from the bed.

Dean-"Can I interest you in anything from the vending machine?"

Sam-"No thanks."

Dean-"More for us then."

Dean said with a smile as he slid on his jacket and walked out the door. Sam watched him go and yawned. He was tired but he couldn't allow himself to go to sleep, not until he found something that could help Wolf. His phone rang and he picked it up quickly before it woke Wolf.

Sam-"Hello?"

John-"Sammy. It's good to hear your voice."

Sam sat up straight quickly as he heard his father's deep voice on the other line.

Sam-"Dad?"

John-"Yeah Sam it's me."

Sam-"Where have you been?"

John-"Everywhere Sam."

Sam-"You're closing in on it aren't you? The demon that killed mom."

John-"Yeah Sammy I am, but that isn't why I called. What's going on?"

Sam-"Well, um, we came across a spirit that went after Dean and Wolf was the one to take care of burning the body while Dean was distracting it. The spirit electrocuted her and we rushed her to the hospital. She had a heart attack dad, and there was massive damage done to her heart. They give her a couple weeks, maybe a month at most."

John went silent on the other line as his mind processed the information before a question popped into his mind.

John-"Why did the spirit only go after your brother son?"

Sam hesitated with the answer to that question and John picked up on Sam's sudden hesitation.

John-"Sam tell me what's going on."

Sam took a deep breath. If Dean wanted to kill him later he could, but right now he had to tell his father everything if it could help Wolf. After a moment of telling John all that has happened over the last six months, he was the one to hesitate. His eldest son was pregnant, six months pregnant, and his daughter and youngest son had switched bodies. Things in John Winchester's life just got a hell of a lot weirder. Sam waited for his dad to respond as Dean entered back inside the room with a bag of chips in his hand and a caffeine free soda.

Sam-"I don't know what to do dad. We can't lose her, we're already lost so much, and if the worst happens, in 3 months I'm going to lose Dean too."

Dean-"Sam who are you talking to?"

Dean asked as he sat his stuff down on the table and walked over to Sam. Sam swatted at him in the air but it didn't make Dean go away.

Dean-"Sam is that dad?"

Sam nodded.

Dean-"Give me the phone."

Dean extended his hand to Sam, demanding the phone from his brother. Sam waved him away again.

Dean-"Dammit Sam give me the phone!"

Sam handed the phone to Dean and rubbed his face with his hands. Dean put the phone to his ear.

Dean-"Hello?"

John-"Dean I want you guys to meet me in an hour. I'm taking a big risk here, but from what Sam has told me you guys are in bad shape. Do you understand son?"

Dean-"Yes sir. Where?"

John-"Go north about 10 miles, turn left onto a dirt road, take it until you reach an old shack. I'll be there to meet you."

Dean-"Ok dad."

John-"And Dean…"

Dean-"Yes sir?"

John-"I expected more from you."

Dean's face fell, his expression long and hurt as those words rang in his ear.

John-"Goodbye son."

He kept the phone to his ear until the dial tone exploded in it before he closed it and looked up at Sam, trying to shake off how much those words had hurt him.

Sam-"What did he say?"

Dean got up and picked up a different shirt to put on and headed for the bathroom.

Dean-"Get Wolf up and get your stuff. We're going to meet dad."

(1 hour later)

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop in front of the old broken down shack and slowly got out of the car. He went to my door, offering to help me out but I waved him off.

Wolf-"I've got it."

I said but he didn't back away. He stood in his place and watched to make sure that I didn't fall. I slowly pushed myself out of the Impala, using the door and Dean's arm to help me get up. The strain of lifting my body weight out of the car sent blood rushing to my heart which made me groan in agony. I had to take a moment to get my breath back and held onto Dean's arm tightly.

Sam-"You alright?"

Sam asked as he walked up behind me, putting a comforting hand on my back as I took deep breaths to try and ease the pain blasting through my chest.

Wolf-"I've been better."

I said. The words, I'm fine, really didn't seem to cut it for me anymore because I wasn't fine. I was dieing and I could feel it. Dean put a hand under my elbow to help steady me as I closed the door. For the first time I noticed how tall Sam was, I mean really noticed as I felt the ground rushing up to greet me. Dean caught me, putting a hand on my chest to keep me upright and on my feet so I wouldn't go crashing to the ground face first like I started to.

Dean-"You going to make it inside?"

Wolf-"Yeah, just give me a minuet."

I said, out of breath and almost wheezing. I let Dean hold me upright with his hand as I closed my eyes and took labored breaths. It killed Dean to see his sister hurting this badly, but it killed him even more to know there was nothing he could do about it. He watched her struggle to try and get her breath back and he felt his heart tighten with guilt to know that he could have prevented this. After a minuet I opened my eyes and took Dean's hand off my chest.

Wolf-"I'm fine now."

I said and titled my head to the side slightly as the light from the shack lit up the clothing he was wearing. He had a loose black t-shirt on with a button down red shirt over it and his leather jacket over that. It took attention away from his stomach and made him look slightly slimmer.

Wolf-"I know its cold out, but isn't it a little much to be wearing three shirts?"

I asked Dean as I looked down at him and he looked down at what he was wearing.

Dean-"Why? Does it make me look fat?"

He asked in the same sarcastic tone he had used when he asked me the same question before. I took a deep breath and answered.

Wolf-"No it makes you look like Paris Hilton."

I said, matching his sarcastic tone as I moved away from him and walked towards the shack.

Dean-"So it does make me look fat?"

Dean said in an offended tone as he walked to catch up with my short strides as I stuffed my hands in my Carhartt jacket.

Wolf-"Whatever you want to believe."

I remarked without looking back at him as I turned the handle and walked up the steps to enter. I slowly entered the shack, squinting as the bright light hurt my eyes and looked up at my father who was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. He looked old and worn. A beard on his face that was entwined with gray, showing his age even though he was only 45.

When John heard the door open he looked up from his hands and over to his son that leaned heavily on the door knob as if a single step would bring him to his knees. John took a moment to just look at his son. It had been 2 years since he had seen him and they had one hell of a fight before he had left. John rubbed his face and stood from the table as Dean and Wolf followed in behind him. His mind then decided to remember the curse that Sam had told him about and John's hopes fell slightly. He turned towards his son that leaned on the door which was really his daughter.

John-"Wolf?"

I waved slightly.

Wolf-"Accounted for."

I said in Sam's deep voice as I slowly shuffled away from the door and sat down on a dusty broken arm chair in the room. My hand clutched my chest and I closed my eyes as pain ravaged through my torso.

John-"Sammy?"

John asked the form of his daughter with his right eyebrow raised and Sam nodded with a smile.

Sam-"Not the reunion you imagined?"

He asked with a smile and moved out of the way of the door so Dean could get through. Dean walked up the last step and into the room, his eyes fell on his father quickly which brought a beaming smile to his face.

John-"Well at least Dean got to stay in his own body."

John remarked before his eyes fell on Dean's stomach which he was so desperately trying to hide from his father's sight. It was clear to John that Dean had gained weight. It showed slightly in his face but more so around his midsection.

John-"Dean….son…."

John began but couldn't finish. Dean smiled slightly as he removed his arms from his stomach and let his jacket fall open and the red shirt fall open as well. John's eyes landed on his son's round pregnant stomach and his mouth fell open and he raised both eyebrows.

John-"Never once did I think I was going to be getting a grandchild from my son."

Dean-"I never thought I was going to give you one."

Dean remarked and closed the door behind him before turning back towards his family and the awkward silence that seemed to follow. John looked at Sam slightly before looking away again, not knowing if he should apologize for what he had said before Sam left or not.

John-"Before you went off to collage Sam we had one hell of a fight."

Sam-"Yes sir."

John-"Do you even remember what that was about?"

Sam-"No."

John-"Neither do I."

John said with a smile and motioned Sam over, opening his arms to him. Sam walked over to his father and slowly buried himself in his arms. He hugged his son tightly but he was careful considering Sam was in Wolf's body.

Dean watched with a slight feeling of jealousy running through him. Sam could leave for collage, abandon his family when they needed him, and John still welcomed him back with open arms, but the moment Dean messed up he was reminded of it for months. He sighed and looked for a place to sit down because his back was starting to ache. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that his sister had a hand on her chest with her eyes tightly shut. Dean walked over to her quickly and touched her shoulder.

Dean-"Wolf, you okay?"

Wolf-"Yeah Dean, it's just my heart. It's killing me."

I said with my teeth clenched and looked up at him with watery eyes from the pain. Dean nodded in understanding and turned back to his father who was now standing alone as Sam made his way over to Wolf as well.

Dean-"Dad she doesn't have a lot of time…"

John-"And why is that Dean?"

John asked in a harsh tone as he looked at his eldest son, who was supposed to be the protector of his younger siblings, but Dean had gotten sloppy and now his little girl was dieing. Dean looked down at the floor as he sniffed absentmindedly. He was trying not to get angry at his father, trying to keep his hormones under control, but Dean was under a lot of stress and it wasn't so easy. He looked back up at his father with his eye brows lowering.

Dean-"Because her heart is giving out."

John-"No Dean. Your sister doesn't have a lot of time left because you screwed up, got sloppy, and now she has to pay the price of your stupid mistake!"

John's voice was getting louder as he got more angry at Dean. Wolf shouldn't be dying because of a mistake his son had made. John had taught them better then that, better than this.

Dean-"I know it's my fault, but I don't need you telling me too! Don't you think that I have enough to deal with without you making me feel more guilty then I already am?!"

Dean's voice was getting loud as well to go over his father's loud tone. He knew he shouldn't be getting worked up, but at the moment he didn't care.

John-"I taught you better than this son. You're the oldest child and I expected more out of you."

John said as he rubbed a hand across his beard and waited for Dean to return a yell but was shocked when his daughter stood to face him. That was something she had never done before and it took John's breath away.

Dean's face was angry, his blood pressure skyrocketing, and his stomach hurting because of it, but his emotions immediately changed when Wolf walked passed him. He turned his head to look at her, his body relaxing, and was shocked when she stepped in front of him at his defense.

Dean-"Wolf…"

He started, knowing that she was in no condition to be yelling at her father but she was too stubborn to listen.

Wolf-"Why the hell are you yelling at him for something he had no control over?"

John-"Because he did have control over it. He should have taken care of it himself instead of making you do it."

Wolf-"Have you looked at your son dad?!?!?!"

I bellowed over the pounding of my heart that was deafening in my ears. John glanced at Dean before looking back at his daughter.

John-"Yes I have."

Wolf-"And have you noticed that he's pregnant?!?!"

John-"Yes. Kind-of hard to not notice."

I gave a hollow laugh as I shook my head back and forth in amazement.

Wolf-"You never stop amazing me dad. You can just up and leave Dean and I with no notice or warning, drop off of the face of the Earth, and you're yelling at Dean for not being around to keep me safe?!?! I think you should look in the mirror when it comes to abandonment."

I yelled and took a step towards my father. His eyes just watched me with his face showing no emotion.

Wolf-"Your children are in one hell of a mess with a witch…"

I had to stop and take a deep breath, my world spinning violently, but I wasn't done yet.

Wolf-"And all you care about his hunting the damn demon down that killed mom. I know that's priority, but when you have the nerve to tell Dean that you expected more from him when he's trying as hard as he can, then you can just go to hell dad. He's done everything he can for this family ever since mom died and you went insane with hunting and turning us into your little warriors."

John-"Wolf now you're stepping out of line!"

John yelled at his daughter as his eyes lit up with anger when she started talking about him like he was the worst father in the world. He had tried to raise them the best he could after Mary died and he wasn't going to let Wolf make it out to be nothing.

Wolf-"Oh so we have lines in this family now?!!? The only lines…the only…"

I repeated as my vision went slightly fuzzy and I clutched my chest in agony. My heart was pounding so hard, every beat bringing pain.

John-"Wolf…"

John started in a soft tone, his anger gone, as he watched blood trickle down Wolf's lip from her nose.

Wolf-"Dean…"

I called out in a hissed whisper before I let out a yell of pain and my knees gave out from under me. I dropped to the ground, landing on my butt, and managing to stay in a sitting position as I heard Dean rush towards me. He dropped down onto one knee and grabbed the side of my face, pulling me close against his chest.

Wolf-"Hurts…make it stop…"

Dean put his right hand against her chest, rubbing it tenderly as he felt how hard her heart was pounding just to get blood moving through Sam's large body. The beats were erratic and frantic which worried Dean, afraid she was going to have another heart attack.

Dean-"I know…I know…just calm down alright…deep breaths…feel me breath."

He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly hoping that Wolf would pick up on the pattern and follow but she was too worked up to try. Dean looked up at his father giving him an angry glare that he would keep fighting with Wolf, knowing that she had a failing heart. He looked back down at Wolf as her hands clutched at his shirt, her eyes tightly shut and mouth open as she gasped for breath.

Dean-"I told you not to fight with him but you don't ever bother to listen."

Wolf-"Save…this…talk…for…your…kid…"

I said with a smile through gasping breaths as the pounding in my chest seemed to calm itself slowly as I calmed down. Dean kept holding me against his chest, letting me hear his breathing and calm heart beat, hoping that I would start to mimic them. He returned his eyes to his father.

Dean-"So why are you here dad? Why did you make us come all the way out here? I'm sure it wasn't to fight with us even though you seem to enjoy it."

Dean spat in an angry tone as he stared down his father, looking into his cold brown eyes without wavering as he waited for an answer. John looked at his son and smiled slightly as he shook his head. He didn't like this sudden new tone his son had with him, it wasn't respectful, and that was something John had made sure to teach him. He reached into his dark blue jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

John-"I know a faith healer who might be able to help Wolf."

Dean-"Come on dad a faith healer?"

Sam-"Out of all the things we've seen Dean…"

Dean-"Exactly, we see them, we know what happens."

Sam-"Why can't you believe in something good for once?"

Dean-"Because I've seen what bad things do to good people."

Sam-"Well maybe it's time to have a little faith Dean."

Dean went silent after that as Wolf's breathing seemed to be slowing down and matching his. He looked back down at her before looking back up at his father.

Dean-"Alright."

He mumbled and John nodded and handed Dean the paper. John put a hand on his daughter's cheek, looking at his children to remember their faces before he walked out of the shack and got inside his truck. Their meeting had caused more damage then good and John just wanted to get going before he didn't think he was going to be able to leave.

Dean held the paper in his hand tightly as he looked up at Sam.

Dean-"I'm not going to let you die."

He said to Wolf as he looked at his brother, both of them sharing the same thought.


	9. Chapter 9

(2 days later)

I sat in a chair in a bar in Michigan. Dean was playing darts to blow off some steam and Sam was surfing the web for any information on the location of the faith healer. I rubbed my chest slightly as I pulled out some aspirin from my jacket pocket. It was the only thing keeping me moving these days, well that and the thought of getting healed. I was getting weaker as my heart was slowing down and I was afraid that I was going to die before we ever found the faith healer. I ran my hand through my shaggy hair and wondered if things would be the same in my body. I was smaller, weighed less, but Sam's body was healthier then mine was. He had more muscle and a stronger immune system, so I guessed that things would be pretty much the same no matter if I was in my own body or Sam's.

Sam-"How hard is it to find a freaking faith healer?"

He growled, his eyes focused on the computer before he rubbed them and took a sip of his beer. I sighed and drummed my fingers on the table, looking away from Dean as he got another dart in the bull's eye, and looked back over at Sam.

Wolf-"Just give it up Sam. Take a break. There's a man down at the end of the bar that's been eyeing you for quite some time. Why don't you go down there and say hi?"

I said with a smile and Sam's eyes jerked to the dirty overweight man that sat at the end of the bar with his eyes undressing Sam top to bottom. Sam felt like he was going to vomit as he turned his eyes and body away from the pig and back towards me. He pulled his jacket in around his breasts and buttoned the top so the low cut tank wouldn't show my C-cups.

Sam-"You're disgusting."

Sam said as he took another glance at the man before taking a large swig of his beer. I laughed slightly and shook my head.

Wolf-"Get used to it Sammy. Men are pigs."

Sam-"Coming out of a man's mouth."

He said with a smirk and I smirked as well.

Wolf-"I'm not going to be the one raped."

Sam's smile slowly faded and he looked down at his jacket, buttoning it more self-consciously before looking back up at me with a smug expression.

Wolf-"Keep my twins safe from wondering hands."

Dean-"Who's got twins? I've got wondering hands."

Dean remarked as he walked up, only hearing half of the conversation.

Wolf-"Says the guy who's six months pregnant."

I retorted with a slight smile and he seemed to ignore the comment, giving me a glare to let me know he heard it as he reached for my beer that I had hardly touched. His hand wrapped around it and began to lift it off the table when I wrapped my hand around his hand and pulled the beer back down.

Wolf-"Dean you're pregnant. Alcohol is off limits."

I said quietly as a waitress walked behind me and to another table. Dean slowly pulled off each of my fingers from the beer bottle and brought the cold beer to his parched lips.

Dean-"You really know how to have fun don't ya grandma."

He took a long, deep, swig of beer and sat it back down. I rolled my eyes and rubbed the bride of my nose with my finger tips. Dean's stomach churned when the alcohol reached it. His stomach cramped in protest, trying to bring the vile liquid back up before it did harm to the baby. Dean's face was etched with pain and it began to turn a slight shade of green.

Wolf-"Don't you dare throw up on me."

I took my legs off of the table beside us and cleared a path as Dean made a dash for the bathroom. I watched him go before I slowly used the table to help me stand.

Wolf-"Come on Sammy. He's going to be a while. Lets wait in the Impala."

He nodded, drank the last of his beer, and got up. We walked outside and made our way to the car. I heard a low whining growl off to my left and I turned around and faced the direction the noise had come from.

Wolf-"Sam did you hear…"

I wasn't able to get my sentence out before I saw an explosion of color before my eyes as something hard connected with the back of my skull. I went crashing to the ground next to Sam. The world spun violently and I felt it all going black as a man grabbed my feet and began to drag me away from the bar. I shifted slightly and let my wallet fall out of my pocket. It would be just enough to let Dean know that we were in trouble. I slowly closed my eyes as the man grunted, lifting my tall form into the back of his van, and his partner threw Sam in beside me

(20 minuets later)

Dean walked out of the bar and made his way to the Impala. He cursed himself for not listening to Wolf about the beer because now he felt horrible. He rubbed his stomach slightly to try and ease its upset but as he pulled open the door to the Impala and looked inside, his stomachs upset only increased as he saw that the car was empty. A sudden fear that something had happened to them formed in the pit of his gut. Dean looked around franticly, retracing his steps before walking up two a man sitting on his motorcycle.

Dean-"Have you seen a tall guy, shaggy hair, dorky looking with a girl walking with him?"

Man-"No sorry I haven't."

Dean walked away and started to become more panicked. He began to walk back to the Impala, hoping that they were just playing a prank on him, but something caught his eye in the process. Dean stopped short of the Impala as his boot turned over a brown wallet that was caked with mud. He crouched down and picked it up. Dean brushed some of the mud off from the driver's license inside and his eyes went wide when he realized that it was Sam's driver's license. Brother's intuition kicked in and now he knew something had happened.

Dean-"Sam! Wolf!"

He called out, looking around more frantic then before, as he walked out into the middle of the street.

Dean-"Guys."

Dean called more quietly, desperately. That's when his eyes noticed the glint of a security camera that was on top of the bar. He quickly forced his body into a jog and went inside to take a look at those tapes.

(House)

My head slowly lolled to the side as I began to wake. I groaned slightly as my hand fell away from my chest and slammed into something metal. My heavy eyes opened to slits before they went wide in terror. I was in a metal cage, a dirty cage that was just large enough for me to sit down in. My heart began to pound from my sudden terror and I tried to take large deep breaths to calm myself down. I put my palms against the bottom of the cage and pushed myself into a sitting position, my back resting against the far side of the cage and looked around. From what I could tell I was in a barn. Hay littered the ground, faded red paint stained the walls, and what looked like meat cleavers swung from the rafters. I looked over and spotted Sam who was still out and in a metal cage across from me. His jacket, well my favorite jacket, was no longer upon his shoulders and it looked like they had tried to get at his breasts from the hand prints on the white tank top.

Wolf-"Sam."

I called to him quietly as I looked around cautiously hoping that no on was hearing my calls to him. When he didn't answer I called slightly louder as my fingers gripped the small netting of the cage.

Wolf-"Samuel!"

He grunted slightly as he rolled onto his back. My head and heart pounded and blood ran down my cheek from a cut across it but I was in one piece. Sam finally sat up and wiped the off the blood that was running down his jaw. He turned towards me and I pressed my face against the side of the cage so I could see him, see if he was okay.

Wolf-"Are you alright little brother?"

Sam-"You're right about men being pigs."

Wolf-"What'd they do?"

Sam-"Lets just say wondering hands made it to your twins."

I sighed deeply, lowering my head and winced as sharp pains spread across my torso.

Sam-"What about you? How's your heart?"

Wolf-"I'm okay for now. It hurts but it's not as bad as it could be."

Sam-"Did you see what they were?"

Wolf-"No, but from the stench…I think they're human."

Just as those words left my mouth I heard a door slam and two pairs of heavy footsteps coming towards us. I pushed my back up against the back of the cage and motioned for Sam to do the same. I tried to keep myself calm, but the pain in my chest increased the more I got scared. Two men walked into the room, kicking the hay around and I turned up my nose as the stench of old vomit smacked me right across the face. My eyes locked onto the man who knelt down in front of Sam's cage.

Joe-"Pretty one this is."

Sam-"Too bad I can't say that for you too."

Sam retorted as he turned his nose up at the man's smell and yellow teeth. Joe only smiled as he looked what he thought was a girl up and down eagerly, licking his lips.

Joe-"I like it when they play rough."

Wolf-"You want somebody rough to play with why don't you come over here? I've got your play right here."

I grabbed my package in a vulgar manner, using Sam's parts to insult the man, but he only smiled seeming to enjoy my insult. I smirked at him. As long as his attention was off Sam and his body, my body, then I was fine with his freaky thoughts. The one in front of my cage looked me over and I turned my head towards him with my teeth shown in an angry sneer.

Billy-"This one has a big mouth."

Wolf-"Why don't you come in here and see how big it really is."

I growled through clenched teeth. I had him by at least four inches on height but he had me on weight. For once I was thankful to be in Sam's body. I could be intimidating instead of always being the damsel in distress. Billy only gave me a yellow smile and stood up.

Joe-"Hey Billy watch this."

The guy took out what looked like a cattle prod, turning it on, and zapping the side of Sam's cage with it. Sam flinched and tried to pull away from it but he had no where to go. Joe shoved the cattle prod in between the bars of the metal and pushed it against Sam's bare chest. Sam convulsed and cried out in pain. I slammed against the side of the cage making both bubba and bubba the second jump.

Wolf-"You hurt her and I swear I'll kill you!"

I screamed at the man. I knew I had to be careful with using her instead of him with our body situation so the men didn't get odd ideas. The man who was surprisingly uglier then the other turned towards me.

Joe-"And just what are you going to do about it hot shot? You're in a cage."

He smiled and zapped Sam in the stomach with the cattle prod. I slammed against the side of the cage harder. They both just gave me rotten smiles, seeming to be satisfied with Sam's flopping around, and left the room, but not taking their stench with them.

Wolf-"Sammy are you okay?"

He groaned in response but didn't move from his current curled position.

Wolf-"So in human language that's a yes?"

He groaned again and I leaned against the back of the cage again, out of breath and getting dizzy. I put a hand on my well muscled chest and began to wonder where Dean was.

(Dean)

Dean had been going through video tape after video tape and still had found nothing that could give him any clue about what happened to his brother and sister. He rubbed his head. All the noise in the bar was giving him a headache and on top of everything else he was still sick from drinking the beer almost an hour ago. He picked up the last video tape and pushed it inside the VCR. The very first thing on the tape made him sit up in his chair and get closer to the T.V. screen. The tape showed Wolf and Sam walking out of the bar and towards the Impala casually. His eyes narrowed as he watched Sam get hit from behind and Wolf turn around towards him and get hit as well. Dean continued to watch as their bodies were dragged into a black van with the license plate, CH4510. Dean wrote the number down on a napkin and hurried out the door, not bothering to fix the tapes or put them back in their cases. He walked quickly to the Impala and slid inside. Dean slammed his door, reaching over and popping open the glove box. He removed the black box that was inside and placed it in his lap as he opened the lid. He rummaged through it quickly, looking through all of the fake badges that we had until he found his FBI badge. He slid them both inside his jacket pocket, throwing the box over into the passenger seat and started the Impala. Dean didn't have the computer knowledge to trace the number himself but he knew a local police station could with no problem. Dean drove to the nearest police station and parked his car. He sat in the driver's seat for a moment, thinking of Sam and Wolf and how he had failed to protect them once more. His father was right. Dean was a screw up, could never do anything right, and wasn't suit to be a father. He looked down at his stomach that rested against the steering wheel of the Impala and sighed_. How can I take care of a child when I can't even take care of myself? _Dean shook his head to his own question as he pushed himself out of the seat and walked inside. He was stopped by the police officer at the front desk.

Rob-"Can I help you sir?"

Dean smiled almost politely and took out his badge. He flashed it quickly in front of the young deputy's face before putting it back inside his jacket.

Dean-"Ted Nugent from the Cleveland burrow. I'm working on a missing person's case. Two Winchester kids went missing a little more then an hour ago. The boy is Samuel and the girl's name is Wolf."

Rob-"A little more than an hour ago and they already have a missing person's case?"

Dean-"They've got a very paranoid older brother. Any who, I would love to stay and make small talk but I really need to use your computers for stuff."

Rob-"Stuff?"

Dean-"Yeah stuff."

Rob-"What kind-of stuff?"

Dean-"FBI stuff. It's classified. Why the hell so many questions?!"

Dean yelled, trying to sound professional and demanding.

Rob-"I'm sorry sir."

Dean-"Well you should be."

Dean remarked and Rob moved out of the way so Dean could step through to the back of the station and use the computers.

Rob-"Is there anything I can get you sir?"

Dean-"Yeah how about a cup of coffee? And a donut. I'm sure you've got plenty of those."

Dean said with a smirk as he lowered himself into the chair and could see Rob's reflection on the black computer screen. He slowly turned around towards him and looked up at him with a grin.

Dean-"Why are you still standing there?"

Rob-"I…I…"

Dean-"Get a move on soldier!"

Rob scampered off to get what Dean wanted like a scared little boy. Dean watched him go as he snickered and turned back towards the computer screen.

Dean-"Poor guy needs to get laid."

Dean mumbled to himself and to his unborn child as he turned on the computer. He got on to what he wanted and tracked the license plate to its owner. He wrote down the address on the back of the napkin that he had used the first time and began to wonder if he could erase some of his criminal record when he heard Rob say.

Rob-"Yes…I see…There is no Ted Nugent at your Cleveland burrow…"

Dean-"Time to go…"

He said and pushed himself out of the chair and quietly slipped out of the back of the station un-noticed.

(House)

I sat quietly in the cage with my eyes closed, my head resting on my shoulder as I tried to get my strength back, but I was annoyed with Sam's constant banging from his cage. I opened my eyes slightly and looked over at what he was doing. He was hanging from the bars, swinging himself into the doors, and ramming his feet into them. All he did was bounce back and was at square one again.

Wolf-"You know Sammy you've been doing that for just about an hour now and I don't think you've made any difference besides giving me a bigger headache."

He stopped banging against the metal seeing as it was futile and sat back down to catch his breath.

Sam-"Well have you come up with a brilliant plan yet?"

Wolf-"Yeah and it had something to do with the space time continuum, but you know how those plans go."

I said sarcastically as I closed my eyes again and let my head come back to rest on my shoulder.

Sam-"It's getting worse isn't it?"

He asked with his face pressed up against the cage so he could get a good look at me.

Wolf-"What is that Sam? Our situation or the smell in here?"

Sam-"Your heart."

I hesitated for a moment, thinking of how to word my answer so I wouldn't get him worried but I didn't come up with anything.

Wolf-"Yeah Sammy, much worse."

I said and brought both hands up to my chest, balling my fists and putting them against it. I heard a loud noise coming from the other room but I was getting too weak to open my eyes and look.

Dean walked quietly through the other room of the barn, treading lightly on his toes. He looked around and surveyed the items that hung from the ceiling. His eyebrow rose as he touched what looked like a jaw bone hanging from a wire before he heard a sudden noise come from the room in front of him. He instinctively reached for his gun but his waist band was empty, remembering he had to remove his gun as his stomach took up all of his extra room. Dean slowly walked over to the door and pushed it open with his finger tips, keeping most of his body concealed by the door incase he was fired upon, but when he saw what was in the room he came rushing inside.

Dean-"Sam?"

He called out softly as he rushed towards the cage, putting his fingers around the metal wiring and peering in at his brother.

Dean-"Man you don't know how good it is to see you."

Dean said with a smile as he looked Sam over. He looked a little worse for wear but he was in one piece.

Sam-"Dean how did you find us?"

Dean-"I have my ways. Are you alright?"

Sam-"I'm fine, but Wolf, she's not looking too good Dean."

Dean turned around quickly and went over to the larger cage that held his sister. He leaned over and put his fingers on the bar of the cage like he had done Sam. He looked her over as well. Her eyes were tightly shut showing she was in pain, her hands clutched her chest, her face was pale, and she was barley breathing.

Dean-"Wolf…"

He called out to her and hearing his voice her eyes jerked open to look at him.

Wolf-"Finally someone that doesn't smell like old vomit."

I said with a smile, smelling my brother's aftershave over the overpowering smell of human waste. Dean smiled slightly before his face went serious once more.

Dean-"How you holding up?"

Wolf-"I'm not doing too good Dean."

I said and looked him in the eyes letting him know that I was being honest for once and not trying to hide how much pain I was in. Dean let out a sigh and stood upright.

Dean-"Well don't go dying on me yet."

He said as he looked around the room, looking at the locks that were on the cages.

Dean-"These locks are going to be a bitch."

Dean spat as his shoulders slumped slightly.

Dean-"Did you get a good look at them Sam? What are they?"

Sam-"They're just people Dean."

Dean-"People? And they jumped you? I think you're getting rusty there kiddo."

He said as he flipped open a box that was attached to a wooden pole. It had a key hole and a green button. Dean pressed the button a few times but nothing happened so he slammed the box back.

Dean-"Is there a key? Key?"

Dean asked while looking at us with his arms raised.

Sam-"I don't know."

He nodded and opened the door to leave but he hesitated and turned his head to look at his family.

Dean-"I'll be back…And Wolf…"

Wolf-"Yeah?"

Dean-"You stay alive you hear me?"

Wolf-"Yeah I hear you…and Dean…"

Dean turned his head to his sister who opened her eyes to look at his fuzzy form in the doorway.

Wolf-"Be careful…you're looking out for two lives."

Dean walked out of the room quickly, letting the door shut behind him with a soft click. He didn't want to leave his family back there but he didn't have another choice. He had to find something to get them out even if that meant doing a little ass kicking along the way. Dean shook his head as he made his way inside the house, going inside the cellar first and making his way up.

Dean-"Demons I get, people, are crazy."

He mumbled to himself as he slowly walked up the wooden steps that would lead him to the upstairs. Dean took each step one at a time, making sure they wouldn't make any loud noises or collapse when he put his weight on them. There was no sense in trying to hurry and end up taking a nasty spill down the stairs. He treaded softly on the old floors, his boots making hardly any noise as he entered what looked like the living room. Dean spotted a tray of keys lying on an end table and he immediately went to grab for them when a jar of teeth distracted him. He picked up the jar and brought it up to eye level, his brows furrowing and nose upturning in disgust when he suddenly went rigid, hearing a thump behind him. Dean sat down the jar of teeth slowly before whipping around only to find a girl standing in front of him. She was dirty, her hair matted, and didn't look a day over 13. He put his hands up to show that he wasn't a threat.

Dean-"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Missy-"I know."

The girl growled, pulling a knife from her pocket and charging at Dean with it. Dean didn't have any time to react as Missy jammed the knife in his jacket, pinning Dean to the wall.

Missy-"DADDY! Daddy!"

She screamed as Dean managed to pull himself free, throwing the knife aside. He smelt the two men approaching him before he saw them. Dean was taken off guard as Joe appeared behind him, grabbing Dean by the shoulders and holding him in that position as Frank rushed towards him. With years of training under his belt Dean was ready, but he wasn't used to working with a six month baby bump. Dean lifted his legs, expecting them to go high over his head but his stomach stopped them at Frank's chest level. It was going to have to work. Dean used Joe's weight to steady him as he slammed his feet into Frank's chest and sent him sprawling backwards. Joe grabbed the back of Dean's jacket and forced him towards the wall. Dean lowered his shoulder but forgot to move his head and it cracked against the plaster. He saw stars and felt warm blood ooze down the right side of his face but the assault wasn't near over. Joe held onto Dean's jacket and used Dean's stunned weight against him. He started on a jog, dragging Dean along with him before he hurled Dean off his feet and towards the other side of the room. Dean hit the wall first which turned his momentum sideways and he slammed into the bookshelf, crushing it under his weight and hitting the floor on his side. Pain exploded through his body as his bones hit the cement and he lied there for just a second before Joe grabbed his jacket and lifted him off the ground, but a second was all Dean needed to plan his next move. When Joe lifted him, Dean went with the movements, lifting his own more then Joe and when Joe took a step back Dean balled his fist and punched him in the face once, twice, and Joe went down. He watched Joe fall before Frank charged into him. Dean took his charging weight and sidestepped, throwing Frank to the side with ease. Frank slammed backwards into the wall before hitting the ground once more. Dean backed off as both men rose to their feet simultaneously and looked at him with their fists raised. Dean looked back and forth as he took a breather before he kicked a broken part of the book shelf at Frank to distract him. Joe took his chance and took a swing at Dean, but he managed to duck under it before returning a blow to Joe's jaw. That's when Dean had made a fatal mistake in not watching where Frank was. Frank slammed into Dean's body on a running charge, pushing him away as Dean's weight did the rest. Dean smacked into the wall on his side which turned him in mid air, he landed on an end table stomach first which crushed under him before Dean connected with the ground on his knees. He winced and even though his body, mostly his stomach now, was screaming in agony Dean used the door frame and got to his feet. He took ragged breaths as Joe and Frank stood at opposite ends of Dean, facing him down as blood ran down his face freely.

Dean-"I'm gonna kick your ass first…"

He said and pointed to Frank.

Dean-"And then yours."

Dean finished and pointed to Joe. That when Dean had made his second fatal mistake of the night and forgot to watch behind him, not counting on a third man. The guy nailed Dean in the back of the head with a frying pan and that was all she wrote. Dean fell forwards, landing on the arm chair slightly before falling to the ground on his back, out cold. The three men and the little girl hovered over him.

Pa-"I'll tie this one up. You go get the boy and lets see if these two know each other."

Joe-"Okay Pa."

Pa-"And Joe…"

He said as he grabbed his son's shoulder and turned him back around.

Pa-"Don't hesitate to shoot him."

I lifted my head as I heard two people walking towards us again. I had been summoning all the strength I had for any opportunity I got to get free and I had a feeling that this was it. Joe carried a shotgun in his hand as he walked inside the room, pointing it at my cage as Frank put the key in the box and pressed the green button. My cage let out a groan as it popped open and Frank headed for it but I was ready. I let out a cry as I hit him in the middle and rammed both of them into the wall. Joe dropped the shot gun and I punched him in the face before I kicked Frank in the crotch for good measure.

Frank-"Shoot the son of a bitch!"

I croaked at his brother as I ran for the box to unlock Sam's cage. I stopped as I reached it, looking it over and trying to figure out how to work it.

Sam-"Wolf! Wolf watch out!"

I had time to turn before I was smacked in the side of the head with a shotgun. My knees gave under me and I crumpled to the ground.

I groaned slightly, my heart waking me from my current state of unconsciousness and my head rolling onto my chest. From what I could tell my arms were chained to a rafter above me, and from the smell I could only guess I was inside the house. My toes dragged across the floor as I slowly swung back and forth, hearing mumbled voices and opened my eyes. I looked at the three men and the little girl in the room. Joe and Frank looked like they had gone a round with Dean and Dean looked just as bad. He had a gash just over his right eyebrow, a bloody lip and a bruised cheek. His arms were bound behind the chair he was sitting in. His head was on his right shoulder but it slowly moved onto his chest as he woke. Dean slowly lifted his head and looked around the room, grimacing from the smell and the pain. He looked at the three men around the room before he looked over at me and his eyes went slightly wide and he struggled against his restraints.

Pa-"No. No. You're not going anywhere."

The eldest man said and put a hand on Dean's shoulder to stop him from moving.

Pa-"This one's a fighter. Boy would he be fun to hunt."

He said with a hardy laugh and Dean turned up his nose as Pa's breath found its way to his nostrils.

Dean-"And you would be fun to bitch slap."

Dean retorted as he looked up at the man who was too close for comfort. Pa bent down to Dean's level and prodded his stomach with a dirty finger.

Pa-"You're a porky fellow."

Dean-"You smell like old vomit with a hint of crap, but I was going to be nice and not say anything about it. Ever hear of hygiene?"

Pa punched Dean in the nose and his head snapped backwards before he shook his head back and forth and lifted his nose to make sure it wasn't broken as blood ran out of it. Pa turned away from Dean, standing up and looked at me.

Pa-"You know this boy here?"

He pointed a pudgy finger at Dean and I only glanced at my brother before looking back at what had to be bubba senior.

Wolf-"Hmmm, know him as in seen him before or know him as in long time companion?"

I asked in a smartass tone which Pa didn't seem to take a liking to. He nodded to Joe and took a step away from me. Frank walked forwards with the cattle prod in his hands, lowering it towards my chest, and walking towards me. He jammed the prods in my chest and I yelled out, thrashing in the chains as the electricity coursed into my damaged heart. After leaving a scorch mark in my shirt Frank seemed satisfied and backed off. I went rigid, my muscles tensing as my chest tightened and pain blasted through my right arm. If this kept up I was going to have a heart attack and I guarantee I wouldn't be living through another one. I breathed hard, gasping and gaping like a fish out of water as I closed my eyes. Pa only looked at me before looking back down at Dean, getting close to his face.

Pa-"You got something to tell me son?"

Dean though for a moment before his lips curled into a smirk.

Dean-"How about it's not nice to marry your sister?"

He remarked which made Pa smile and shake his head.

Pa-"You know that boy?"

He asked and pointed at me. Dean looked at me, his eyes hard and unmoving.

Dean-"Oh eat me! No wait! You actually might."

Pa punched Dean hard in the jaw and his head snapped to the side, hitting his shoulder before falling down onto his chest. Dean winced, not knowing how much longer he was going to last getting the hell beat out of him, and lifted his head. Blood dripped onto his jacket from his head and nose, leaving little drops of crimson on the brown leather. Pa turned towards his boys with a smirk on his face.

Pa-"Zap the boy. Find out what he knows. Don't stop until he's toast."

Dean jerked in the chair and Joe grabbed a hold of his hair, forcing him to look at me. I heard the sudden sizzle of the cattle prod as Frank turned up the power and waited for it to charge up but my eyes remained on Dean, hoping that his eyes would tell me that everything was going to be okay, but they didn't, they were full of fear. He knew that getting this shock would most likely kill me, but from the look in my eyes he could tell that I was ready. I heard Dean yell and Frank slammed the metal into my stomach. I screamed in agony and began to convulse, my limbs shaking wildly and chest feeling like it was going to explode. I closed my eyes tightly and threw my head back with my face contorted in agony before suddenly all the pain stopped and I felt something awakening inside of me. A smile came across my face as the electricity continued to run through my veins but I was no longer convulsing, I was enjoying it. Isobel was back. My eyes shot open and glowed black as the brothers looked at each other with confused faces, but Dean's eyes only narrowed knowing what had happened.

Wolf-"Evechellee."

A blast of black light blew Joe and Frank across the room in unison. They slammed into the walls with a bone crushing force, their heads slamming against the cement and their skulls crushing. The chains holding me to the ceiling snapped and I landed on the ground with ease. Pa looked at me.

Pa-"What the hell are you?!"

I waved my hand, not in the mood to mess with him, and his neck snapped making a dull crunch as he fell to the ground, his eyes wide open. I turned towards Dean and tilted my head to the side at his angered expression.

Wolf-"What Dean? Not happy to see me?"

Dean-"You knocked me up and left me no number for child support. What am I supposed to do?"

He said with a smirk and I shook my head and removed the chains from my wrists.

Wolf-"I see some people don't change."

I remarked and looked at my reflection in the window. I smiled and ran my hands down over my hard mid-drift before running them over my jaw.

Wolf-"You know your brother looks quite nice as well. Too bad your sister is in his body. I wouldn't mind having him for myself."

Dean smirked slightly and pulled against the ropes binding his wrists.

Dean-"I'm sure Sammy would love some action for once. So I'm sure you didn't grace me with your presence for the hell of it, what do you want bitch?"

I turned away from the window and looked at Dean, walking closer to him and bending down next to him. Dean turned his head away as Isobel came closer to his face.

Wolf-"Do you honestly think I would let any harm come to this soul in inhabit? Besides Dean, I need to check up on my child. What kind-of mother would I be if I didn't?"

I said and pulled up the edges of Dean's shirt, pulling it up and over his bump and leaving it to rest on top of it.

Wolf-"Wow…Dean have you gained weight?"

I said in a mocking tone and Dean looked down at his exposed stomach.

He snorted with hate as he looked up at me with cold eyes. I smiled and lowered my hand down onto his golden skin. Dean tensed when Isobel touched him, hating every part of her and he just wanted her to go to hell. I ran my hand over his protruding stomach, feeling the power my child was containing, feeling how she was developing.

Wolf-"Alcohol isn't good for babies Dean. You should know that."

I said as I placed my palm on the bruise on his side.

Wolf-"And getting in fights is another no."

I remarked and smiled when Dean clenched his jaw.

Dean-"Then just take the damn thing out of me. Go find some other guy willing to be your bitch. You'll have no problem finding one with your charming personality."

He retorted and looked at what Isobel was doing sideways before he looked away and to the dead bodies littering the floor.

Wolf-"No matter how much you would want that Dean, I couldn't bare to lose the father of my child before he was meant to die."

Dean-"Then go ahead and kill me if it means taking your damn baby."

I smiled and shook my head as I lowered the shirt down over his stomach and stood upright.

Wolf-"It just doesn't work that way Dean Winchester. I want you to suffer for all the bad things that you've done…"

Dean-"Well whose going to make you suffer then?"

Dean asked with his lips turning upwards in a smirk.

Dean-"Whose the one that punishes Isobel for not being a perfect angel?"

I bent down towards him, putting both hands on his shoulders and getting only inches away from his face.

Wolf-"My husband. I think you know him. He killed your mommy."

Dean's eyes went wide as he took in this new information.

Dean-"What?"

He said in shock as I pulled away from him and began to walk away from him.

Wolf-"Good-bye Dean."

Dean-"No…No…wait…!"

Dean called after me, wanted the information I had about his mother's killer, but I was never going to give it to him. It was a bargaining chip I could use against him later.

Wolf-"Keep your family close Dean. Your time is coming."

I said before my eyes rolled in the back of my head and I fell to the ground as Isobel released control of my form. I blinked rapidly and looked up at my brother.

Wolf-"Wa…how did I get down here?"

I asked, not remembering my possession of Isobel or anything I had done in between there. My heart was no longer pounding or even hurting. It actually felt great.

Dean-"Isobel.."

Dean said softly and my eyes went wide as I stood up and went over to get him out of his restraints when I noticed the bodies of the men littering the floors.

Wolf-"Oh god…did I?"

Dean-"You didn't. Isobel did."

Dean responded and I took his knife out of his pocket and cut his arms free. He quickly brought them over his head and stretched them out before standing and wiping the blood off of his face.

Dean-"How's your heart?"

Wolf-"I feel fine Dean. No pain, no nothing."

Dean-"Well at least Isobel was good for something."

Dean said and took a deep breath and put a hand against my back and moved me towards the door.

Dean-"Lets get Sam and get the hell out of here."

Wolf-"I'm not going to argue with that."

I said with a smile as both of us walked towards the barn.

After getting Sam we walked down the gravel road and towards the Impala that waited on the other side of the fence. Dean had his hands in his pockets and walked in the middle of Sam and I as if he was on guard for anything else that tried to take us from him.

Dean-"If you guys ever do anything like that again…"

Wolf-"Awww. You were worried about us. How cute."

I said with a smile and gave a wink to Sam. Sam sighed and looked at Dean.

Sam-"So you get sidelined by a 13 year-old girl? I think you're getting rusty there kiddo."

Dean smiled.

Dean-"Shut up."

He said with a chuckle and looked at both of us with something I've never seen before in his eyes. Dean's eyes had a certain sparkle when he looked at us as his teeth sparkled as well in the moonlight. I looked away from him with a smile on my face. It was the first time I had ever seen love in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

(1 month later) (7 Months)

Dean, Sam, and I stood on a bridge over looking a rushing river. We were in Chicago, Illinois working on a case about two people getting their hearts ripped out by unknown attackers. It was amazing how far we've come in the last seven months and how much deeper were getting into finding the thing that killed mom. I let out a slow sigh as I watched the water in the darkness, well more heard the water then saw it. Dean has gotten bigger in the last month, going up two more pant sizes and is now in an XXL in shirts. I don't think he minds the growing as much as he minds the kicking now. I drummed my fingers against the railing as I looked over my shoulder at Dean and Sam who were on the other side of the bridge and spread out from each other. We were having alone time I guess, free to drift into thought and just chill out for a moment as we waited for time to pass. The things we were hunting, shadow demons, only came out at midnight on a clouded over moon so we had over an hour to waste. I sighed once more, deeper this time as I shuffled my feet before jumping slightly when Dean stepped next to me.

Wolf-"You scared the hell out of me. I'm going to have to buy you a bell."

I said with a smirk and glanced at him sideways before looking back down at the water. I heard him let out a deep sigh before he took a sharp intake of breath as if he was in pain.

Wolf-"Dean are you okay?"

He rubbed his palm across his stomach while looking down at it.

Dean-"Liver shot."

I nodded in acknowledgement and looked over at Sam as he walked up to us. For the fist time I noticed how beautiful I was_. You may look at yourself in the mirror everyday but you don't really take the time to really notice how good you look until someone else is in your skin. _Sam looked at me with my green eyes.

Sam-"What?"

Wolf-"Oh nothing. Just looking out how beautiful I am."

Sam rolled his eyes and grinned.

Sam-"Well thank you."

He said in a very lady like tone that matched his looks, but defiantly didn't match my personality.

Wolf-"Never again."

I said with a small chuckle and shook my head.

Dean-"Okay geek and geekyer lets get going before Sam signs up for the Miss U.S.A pageant."

Sam-"Now there's an idea."

A thick smack followed as my palm met the back of his head. We all turned around towards the Impala when Sam stopped dead in his tracks. I ran into the back of him and Dean collided into the back of me.

Sam-"What the hell?"

Dean-"Okay pregnant guy can't just be running into things…"

Sam-"Shut up."

He growled in a serious tone and I looked over his head with ease to see what was going on. The Impala's headlights flicked on and the engine roared to life.

Wolf-"Dean please tell me that you installed an automatic starter…"

I said. Not able to take my eyes away from the car.

Dean-"Uh…no."

The car revved its engine twice, lurching forwards in a warning.

Sam-"RUN!"

Sam bellowed and all three of us turned foot and ran. The tires squealed as the peddle was floored and the Impala came charging after us. Sam's powerful calf muscles propelled me along with long strides, but Dean fell behind. He couldn't run as fast anymore, not with seven months of baby to weigh him down.

Wolf-"Dean get your butt moving!"

I yelled back at him as I looked over my shoulder at his struggling form. The Impala was right on his heels and inched closer with every step he took. The headlights illuminated his clothing and gave him an almost holy appearance as the light came out from behind him. Dean kept running even though his legs were on fire and he couldn't catch his breath. There was a sharp cluck as Dean's boot slammed into the chrome bumper which knocked him off balance and sent him sprawling over the side of the bridge and into the water below.

I didn't have a chance to worry about him because with Dean out of the way the classic car picked up speed and bounded for Sam and me. I pumped my arms harder and made myself go faster. Sam's boots were heavy, weighing me down, but I couldn't dare slow. Before I knew it Sam was diving off the side of the bridge to avoid getting flattened by the Impala and now I was alone. My breath came out in large puffs of fog in the cold night air and as I reached the end of the bridge the Impala came to a sudden stop. The entire wooden bridge shuddered with the force of the large car and I was afraid that the heavy Impala would just fall right through the rotten boards. I stopped running and turned towards the car. The headlights flicked on and off, the wind shield wipers waved madly and the radio blared Black Sabbath. The car was daring me to do something, daring me to make a move and I was too arrogant to be afraid. I took a step left and the car's wheels turned in that direction so I took a step right and the wheels followed suit.

Wolf-"Bring it bitch…"

I said with a smirk and ran at the Impala. The car roared loudly and came right for me. I didn't have time to think of a plan. I only had time to react to the car's movements. I jumped onto the hood of the speeding car, slammed into the roof on a roll and went soaring over the side of the bridge, crashing into the icy water below. I gasped at the shock of the sudden temperature change, thrashing wildly under the water and broke the surface in a panic. I coughed and sputtered, sending water flying before I managed to get control of myself and swam to the bank. I was glad to have Sam's upper body strength as I pulled myself onto dry land, well it wasn't really dry, muddy land was more like it. I remained on my stomach for a moment as I gasped for air and tried to get some of my strength back. After a few minuets I pushed myself onto my feet and looked around for my brothers.

Wolf-"Sam! Dean!"

I yelled and waited for an answer but none came so I called louder.

Wolf-"DEAN! SAM!"

Dean-"Wolf!"

I whipped around in the direction Dean's voice had come from, squinting in the darkness and batting my shaggy hair out of my eyes.

Wolf-"Dean?! Where are you?!"

I strained my eyes more to see into the surrounding darkness and let out a sigh of relief when I spotted Dean coming towards me. He seemed to have trouble walking in the mud and his wet clothes weighed him down more then his stomach already did. His foot got caught around a stick, he stumbled, and I caught him before he fell.

Wolf-"Whoa Dean…"

I grunted and struggled to hold up his weight.

Dean-"Wolf…something…hurts…"

Wolf-"Okay Dean. Can you hold your weight so I can take a look?"

I asked him and gently pushed him back up onto his feet. I kept a hand on his chest in case he decided to fall towards me again. I moved my hand down across his stomach before I froze as Dean gasped when my hand went over what felt like a deep gash.

Dean-"Don't do that again…"

He growled in pain and I brought my hand close to my face to see if the substance was mud or blood. I rubbed my fingers together and the crimson shined in the moonlight.

Wolf-"Dean you're bleeding!"

Dean-"When am I not?"

Before I could answer his question I heard the rumble of the Impala behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Sam in the driver's seat pulling up behind us. Sam jumped from the Impala, leaving the door open and the headlights on. I looked at him as he ran towards us. His hair was matted with mud and an unknown green substance was splattered on his clothing in blobs. Sam's mellow expression turned into worry as he looked at Dean's pale face.

Sam-"What's wrong?"

Wolf-"Dean's hurt but I can't see. Help me get him to the car."

I wrapped my arms under Dean's stomach to support almost all of his weight and Sam picked up his legs. He groaned and tensed as I pulled on his stomach.

Wolf-"Sorry."

I muttered and hulled him towards the car. I climbed in the car first and brought Dean in after me. I could finally see the extent of his injuries in the light. He had a two inch gash that ran across his stomach just under his belly button. Dean's teeth chattered together as his body was going into shock from the blood loss and the cold.

Wolf-"Dean we need to get your wet clothes off."

I said and began to pull his arm out of his jacket when Dean jerked it out of my grip.

Dean-"I'm not helpless."

Dean said and proceeded to pull his own arms out of his wet jacket. He managed to get his left one out with no problem but when it came to his right he struggled. Dean tried to turn so he could pull his arm out but the pain in his stomach was too intense.

Wolf-"Here."

I said and didn't bother to wait for him to rebel against my attempt to help him. I pulled the jacket off of him, handed him my dry one, and helped him get it on. Sam pulled the Impala away from the river and back up onto the bridge.

Sam-"Where to?"

He asked as he looked at us in the rearview mirror before the overhead light went out in the car.

Wolf-"We need to take him to the hospital."

Dean-"No! No hospitals. The last thing I need is to be on Ripley's Believe It Or Not as the world's first pregnant man."

I looked over at him as he clutched his stomach. The warm blood glittered in the darkness and I knew I had to get the bleeding to calm down before he bled out. I pulled off my shirt, wadded it up tightly, and pressed it against the gash.

Wolf-"Motel then. Find the closest one."

I said and turned back to Dean. His finger nails dug into the door panel to keep from screaming in agony.

Wolf-"It's going to be alright Dean."

Some how Dean wasn't so sure.

(Motel)

Sam pulled up to the office of the Motel 8 and ran inside to get a room. I watched the door close and Sam begin to talk to the elderly man at the front counter before I turned my attention back to Dean. His head was against the window, eyes closed, and mouth slack. I tapped his cold cheek roughly to wake him. He blinked slightly and looked at me through slits.

Wolf-"Sorry Dean but you can't go to sleep."

Dean-"Bitch."

He mumbled and the moment I turned my head away his eyes were closed again. I quickly slapped his cheeks harder then I had before. He growled at me and opened his eyes once more.

Wolf-"I said stay awake."

Dean-"Whore."

Wolf-"Slut."

Dean-"Hoe."

Wolf-"Son of a bitch."

Dean-"Hey that's our mom you're talking about."

Dean mumbled with a small smile before he tried to close his eyes again but luckily Sam came back outside and over to Dean's door. He opened the door, putting the key between his teeth, and grabbed Dean's legs. I locked my arms around his stomach which made him yell.

Wolf-"Sorry…sorry…"

I hissed as I looked around to see if his yell had turned any unwanted attention towards us. The parking lot was still clear for now. We slowly lifted him out of the car before putting his feet on the ground so he could support at least some of his weight. He wasn't the lightest thing in the world, not by a long shot. I put his arm over my head and wrapped my other arm as far around his waist as I could but that wasn't very far. I gently pushed the door shut with my foot and began to turn around when a man's voice stopped me in my tracks.

Man-"Need any help?"

He asked and tried to get a good look at Dean to see what was wrong. Thank god it was dark outside. I smiled and played it cool even though I was thoroughly annoyed.

Wolf-"No we're good. He's just had too much to drink."

Dean coughed sending a stream of blood down his chin as he clenched his teeth from the pain of standing up right. The man didn't seem convinced.

Man-"He doesn't look like he's drunk. Are you sure he's not hurt? I could have sworn I heard him yell."

Now I was getting pissed.

Wolf-"Look man, whoever you are, just turn around and go back into your motel room. Stop sticking your huge honker in where it doesn't belong."

I said with a smile and moved Dean into the motel room without a glance back at the man. I slowly lowered Dean down onto the bed and turned to Sam who was shutting the door.

Wolf-"Sam get me two dry towels and one warm wet one."

He nodded and ran into the bathroom. I slid Dean's jacket off of him and threw it into the chair before I stuck my fingers in the tattered remains of his t-shirt and ripped it completely off.

Dean-"Getting frisky are we? I'm sorry Wolf but I really don't go for that."

I glared at him and looked at the cut more closely. It needed stitches and internal work that I didn't know how to do. I was worried about how the blood loss and trauma would affect the baby.

Dean-"You can fix it right?"

He asked while looking up at me. I looked as his face with a soft look. He was deathly pale, eyes haunted, and covered in a maroon mixture of blood and mud.

Wolf-"No I don't think I can Dean. This is going to take a lot more work then dad taught me how to do."

I looked up as Sam pushed the towels into my arm to get my attention.

Wolf-"Thanks."

I whispered and took the towels from him. I tossed the dry ones next to Dean before I began to dab at the wound with the wet one. Dean hissed and I lightened up but didn't stop. After all the mud was cleaned from the area it began to bleed again. I picked up a dry towel and pressed it down on Dean's stomach. He groaned deep in his throat.

Wolf-"Dean this is important. Have you felt any movement from the baby since you got injured? Any kicks, rolls, turns, hell…gas, anything?"

Dean-"What kind of question…."

Wolf-"Dammit Dean just answer me!"

I said in a tone that let him know I wasn't in the mood for his games.

Dean-"No, nothing."

That was what I was afraid of. I held the towel down on Dean's stomach, watching the crimson taint the white before I looked over at Sam who was at a loss on what to do.

Wolf-"Sam get on the phone and call Caleb. He's our only hope."

Sam grabbed his phone and ran outside to make the call.

(Phone call)

Caleb-"Hello?"

Answered a rusty old voice from the other line.

Sam-"Hey Caleb this is Sam Winchester, John's son."

There was a pause for a moment before Caleb answered.

Caleb-"Okay Wolf what have you been smoking now?"

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, forgetting about the entire body switching deal_. I guess I'm just getting too used to this now. Don't really know how that's possible. _Sam rubbed his face before going into the shortest amount of detail about the Isobel issue. By the time he was done Caleb was completely silent.

Caleb-"So let me get this right Sam. You three have been attacked by a witch who put her bagel in Dean's toaster, and both you and Wolf are different sexes?"

Sam laughed slightly and ran his hand through his wavy brown hair.

Sam-"Well when you put it like that it sounds completely insane, but it's the truth Caleb and we need your help."

Caleb-"Well you three are John's kids so there's no reason for you to make up a story like this…Where are you?"

Sam-"Chicago, Illinois. In a Motel 8 about nine miles off the highway."

Caleb-"I'm on my way."

Sam-"Oh and Caleb."

Caleb-"Yeah son?"

Sam-"Bring an ultrasound machine."

Sam hung up the phone with a deep sigh and looked back towards the motel room door. This was going to be a rough night.


	11. Chapter 11

(Back inside)

Sam-"He's on his way."

Sam said as he entered the motel room and closed the door behind him. I nodded but didn't look up at him. I had finally got the bleeding stopped after going through all the towels and two of my shirts. Dean was weak, barley conscious, and deadly pale. I moved his mud caked hair off of his sweaty forehead.

Wolf-"Just hang on Dean. If you die on me I'll kick your ass all the way into the afterlife."

He smiled weakly as his hazel eyes slowly closed. I watched as his breathing slowed letting me know that he was sleeping now or most likely unconscious. I cleaned up the area around the bed so everything wouldn't look so dirty and sighed. I looked down at myself and shook my head. I needed a shower but I wasn't going to leave Dean alone to get one. I grabbed the chair by the table and sat it down next to Dean's bed side before sitting down in it.

Wolf-"Sammy I'll stay with him. Go ahead and get a shower."

Sam-"Are you trying to tell me something?"

He asked with one of my devious smiles. I rolled my eyes and waved him off as I put my head on my hand and closed my eyes for a moment. Sam headed towards the bathroom, flipping on the light before he stopped.

Sam-"Wolf?"

Wolf-"Yeah Sam?"

Sam-"Do you think he's going to be okay?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Dean. I was a realist and I wasn't just going to tell Sam anything to get his hopes up and he knew that.

Wolf-"It's too soon to tell Sammy. I'm sure Dean will pull through he's had worse things happen to him, but the baby, I don't know for sure."

Sam closed the bathroom door after getting the answer to his question. I heard the water turn on and clothing hitting the floor before I slowly dosed off. I jerked awake no more then fifteen minuets later when there was a sudden knock on the motel room door. The water was still running so Sam was still in the shower and there was no way Dean was getting up to answer the door. I rubbed my eyes and got out of the chair, picking up my .45 as I walked to the door. I looked out the hole in the door and smiled. I flipped over the metal lock and opened the door to Caleb. He looked at me eye to eye. I was finally glad to have someone that I wasn't taller then so I didn't feel like such a giant.

Caleb-"Wolf?"

Wolf-"That's my name."

I said and stepped out of the way so he could come inside the room. He walked inside the door carrying a large black bag and over to Dean. Caleb looked back at me with wide brown eyes.

Caleb-"I didn't think Sam was serious when he told me that the eldest Winchester boy was pregnant."

Wolf-"Well there's your proof."

I said and motioned towards Dean as I shut the door and locked it back. Caleb dropped the bag on the end of the bed and took off the towel I had sitting on the gash. He looked over the now rust colored wound with a hiss.

Caleb-"He's in shock from the blood loss. How far along is he?"

Wolf-"Seven months…maybe a little more. I'm not quite sure how Isobel's magic works."

Caleb nodded and walked back over to his black bag. He pulled out stitching material, rubbing alcohol, bandages, and a fetal heart monitor. He picked up the fetal heart monitor first and went back over to Dean. Caleb pulled the velcro straps away from each other, putting one under Dean's back and the other on his stomach. He pulled the strap out from under him and stuck them back together before hitting a switch on the side of it. A slow dull thud came from the machine and Caleb looked worried.

Caleb-"The heart beat is slower then I would like. Chances are the baby is getting less oxygen then it should because of Dean's blood loss."

Caleb put his finger tips on where he thought the baby was located inside Dean. The moment he barley pressed down Dean was awake and aware of what was going on.

Dean-"Dammit! How 'bout I go poking you when you've been gutted. Son of a bitch..."

Dean said through clenched teeth and angry eyes. Caleb glared at him before saying.

Caleb-"Sorry Miss."

He remarked before running his hands over Dean's smooth skin, pressing down when he needed to or when Dean was complaining. Dean's fingers gripped the bed sheets tightly, only wishing for them to be around Caleb's neck.

Caleb-"Your muscles are stretched just about as far as they will go. If these muscles tear then you'll never get your six pack back Dean."

Dean-"Then how about you take your hands off then?"

Dean growled and Caleb grabbed a needle filled with a clear liquid off the bed.

Caleb-"I'm going to give you a mild sedative. It's better for you and the baby if you're not awake when I stitch you up. I want you to take it easy for a few days Dean."

Wolf-"So no porn for a couple days Dean."

Dean-"Oh shove it smartass."

Caleb rubbed Dean's forearm with an alcohol swab before injecting the needle into his vein. Dean almost immediately felt the effects of it as a warm fuzzy sensation fell over his body and his eyes became heavy. I touched the side of his face with my hand, feeling the light stubble that ran across his jaw, and smiled slightly as his eyes closed.

Caleb-"Give me some room here."

He said and I moved back and away from Dean. I watched closely as Caleb began to clean the wound with alcohol before taking a fresh stitching needle out of its air tight package. After a moment a fine line of black stitches ran across Dean's stomach. Caleb bandaged it and cleaned up his mess.

Caleb-"Both of them are going to be just fine."

(Four days later)

The sun shined in through a slit in the green curtains of the motel room and hit me in the face. I groaned and closed my eyes tighter, trying to go back to sleep, but Dean's foot tapped me in the back. I squinted and looked up at him before wondering how I got in the floor. I rubbed my eyes to try and clear the blurriness, but the moment it cleared I wanted it back. Dean looked down at me in his boxers and wet hair from his shower.

Wolf-"My eyes! I'm blind!"

I said in a playful tone as I put buried my face in the crook of my arm.

Dean-"You're just jealous."

Wolf-"Oh yeah…I envy your stretch marks and pregnant belly…let me tell ya."

I said sarcastically and proceeded to go back to sleep when Dean's foot met my side now.

Wolf-"What?"

Dean-"Go get food."

I removed my arm from my face and looked up at him.

Wolf-"Why can't you or Sam get it?"

Dean-"Sam's sleeping still and I'm supposed to take it easy remember?"

Wolf-"Sense when has that stopped you?"

Dean-"Okay so I'm lazy. Just go get the damn food."

Wolf-"Well when you ask so nicely…."

His glare threatened that pain was coming if I didn't move.

Wolf-"Fine."

I said and got up. I brushed Sam's shaggy hair before grabbing some clean clothes. I closed the door of the bathroom and slipped on the dark green shirt, my muscles rippling under my skin as I lowered the shirt over my six pack. I pulled up the faded jeans over my black boxers and went back out into the main room. I grabbed my brown jacket, headed to McDonalds, picked up as much food as I could get off the dollar menu, and came back into the motel. I sat the grease stained bags on the table and closed the door with my hand. Sam was still sleeping on his back, arms sprawled out, and legs contorted under his body. I shook my head and looked at Dean who was struggling to pull on his boots, fighting to get down to that level over his stomach.

Wolf-"Do you want…"

Dean-"I've got it."

Wolf-"You know I could…"

Dean-"Shut up."

He remarked as his foot slid into the black motorcycle boot. I sighed and shrugged to myself while walking over to wake up Sam. I tapped the side of his right leg to wake him.

Wolf-"Come on Sam. Rise and shine. I've brought food."

He swatted at me in the air.

Wolf-"Sam I'm gonna drag your ass out of this bed if you don't get moving."

I shifted slightly, and bent over his legs, ready to drag him out into the floor, but suddenly he kicked. It hit me right in the crotch and the worst pain that I have ever felt before throbbed down my legs. I groaned and doubled over with one hand on the bed and the other between my legs.

Wolf-"Well there went your chances to have kids."

I squeaked in a high pitched voice as I closed my eyes from the pain. Sam sat up once he realized what he had done.

Sam-"Sorry Wolf. I didn't mean to."

I put my hand up and waved him off.

Wolf-"That's alright Sammy…you liar."

I took deep breaths as Dean patted me on the back with a smile on his face.

Dean-"Now you know what it feels like."

Wolf-"Thanks Dean…real comforting.."

I said and finally stood up. I slowly made my way over to the bed to sit down for a moment as Dean and Sam turned their attention to the food I had gotten. I sat down gently, wincing as it pulled on my crotch, and lied down on my back. That's when I saw something that sent chills down my spine. I gasped slightly and both their heads jerked towards me.

Sam-"Mphfghii?"

Sam said with his mouth full of burger.

Dean-"God where are your manners Sam?"

Dean also said with his mouth full of as much food as he could pack into it at once. Sam winced as he swallowed the large amount of burger and looked at me.

Sam-"What is it?"

Wolf-"I'm guessing that nether one of you decided to redecorate last night?"

Dean's brows furrowed and he followed my gaze to the ceiling.

Dean-"What the hell?"

There was a symbol written in what looked like blood on the white ceiling. It was a curved Z with a circle through the middle and another around the entire thing.

Sam-"What the…."

I took in a mental note of what it looked like and went over to Sam's messenger bag. I unbuckled the straps and took out the laptop as I walked over to the table. I brushed my forearm across the wood to clear the trash, sat down the laptop, and lowered myself into the chair.

Dean-"How did it get there? I think we would have noticed someone coming in with a paint brush and a ladder."

Sam-"My best guess is a shadow demon considering that's what we're hunting at the moment."

Wolf-"Give me a second and I'll tell both of you what it is. Dean I swear if I get one pop up for porn I'm gonna kill you."

Dean smiled and returned his attention to his food. I suddenly got a sharp pain that traveled from my forehead all the way across my skull and to the back of my neck. I put my elbow on the table and placed my head in it. The pain only worsened until I thought my head was going to split in half. Sam looked away from his food and over to me.

Sam-"Wolf are you…."

He knew that pained white face and haunted eyes from anywhere. Sam dropped his burger and ran to my side. He put his hands on my shoulders as both my hands clutched at my forehead.

Dean-"What's going on?"

Dean asked and swallowed with concern coming over his face.

Sam-"Wolf don't fight against it, just let it happen. If you fight it it'll get worse."

Dean-"In the dark here. Someone tell me what's going on."

Sam-"She's having a vision Dean."

Wolf-"S…Sam…"

All of a sudden everything went blurry and I was in the motel room, but it was nighttime now. Dean lied on the bed, half awake and Sam seemed to be just coming in the motel room. I stood by the window, looking down at the people passing by when all of a sudden I was pushed forwards. I screamed and turned as I broke through the window and headed towards the ground three stories below. Sam grabbed my wrist just in time to keep me from falling but he couldn't hold me.

Sam-"I've got you."

He said but then his grip slipped and I fell. I let out another terror filled scream as I saw a car rushing up to greet me. There was impact, a loud bam, glass shattering, and then total and udder darkness. I gasped as the present world came back into view and looked up at both my brothers who were hovering over me now. I clenched my jaw from the throbbing headache but the horror of what I just saw concerned me more.

Sam-"What did you see?"


	12. Chapter 12

(1 month and 30 days later)

Sam jerked awake with a snort, his heart wanting to pop out of his chest it was pounding so hard. He sat up slowly and rubbed the sweat from his forehead. He kept having nightmares about Wolf's death and Dean's up coming one that felt so real to him. Sam hunched over slightly and rubbed his face before looking over to see if he had woken his brother. He was still sleeping soundly on his back with one arm resting on his large stomach. Dean was 30 days away from his nine month mark and was in more pain now then ever before. His body was breaking down under all the stress from the pregnancy and Sam wasn't sure how much longer Dean was going to last. It took at least three Ibuprofens just to get him out of bed now and he couldn't stand for long periods of time anymore. Ever since Wolf died Dean and Sam haven't really talked, haven't hunted, and haven't really done anything with each other. Sam sighed and shook his head back and forth to clear the sleepy fog that coated his head at the moment. He slowly got out of the bad and made his way to the bathroom. He flipped on the light and closed the door. Sam avoided the mirror and lifted the toilet seat. He went to unzip his jeans when he felt the smooth black sweat pants instead. Sam looked down and shook his head with a small smile.

Sam-"Wake up Sam…"

After going to the bathroom the proper way Sam went back out into the main room. Dean was up, sitting at the table, and using his laptop.

Sam-"What are you doing up?"

Dean looked over at him with dull eyes.

Dean-"Your piss woke me up besides when you've got eight pounds of baby crushing your organs you don't sleep that great."

Dean frowned when Sam didn't even crack a smile. He turned his attention back to the computer as Sam looked at him. Dean was trying so hard to make the situation better and Sam just wished Dean would give it up. Sam studied his face. It was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. Sam shrugged and lied back down on the bed.

Dean-"Sam we might had a job in Arkansas. Apparently there's been multiple throat slashings in the area…."

Dean looked at Sam and saw he wasn't paying any attention.

Dean-"And Sam plays with Wolf's vibrator…"

Sam stared up at the ceiling, not even listening to his brother.

Dean-"Sam am I boring you with this?"

Dean-"SAM!!!"

Sam jumped.

Sam-"What?"

Dean-"Never mind. Have you given' up on killing the bastard that killed mom? Do you even give a damn anymore?"

Sam-"I don't want to talk about it."

Dean-"You know what, ever since Wolf died you've turned into a real ass hole."

Sam-"And all you've done is try to make it better with your stupid jokes. Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?!?!?!"

Dean stood up now getting furious with Sam. He slammed the laptop closed with one hand and turned towards Sam.

Dean-"Because I care about you Sam and you're falling apart here!! You have to let her go!!"

Sam stood up as well and stared down his brother.

Sam-"You let everyone go Dean! You push every one away being a dick! NO wonder Isobel picked you to be her bitch!!! You two make a perfect match for each other. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!! I hate you Dean and I hope you die!!!!"

Dean felt a tear in his heart and he winced. The words felt like a thousand knives tearing through every part of his being. He sniffed and grabbed his jacket.

Dean-"Good-bye Sam."

He said, picked up his bag, and slammed the door on the way out. Sam grimaced from the power of the slam which was followed by photos hitting the ground. He had crossed the line.

Dean headed towards the Impala, opened the door and threw his bag inside. He slammed the door and was gone.

(30 days later)

Dean entered the motel room as he turned on the light and closed the door. Another failed hunt had him exhausted and aching for bed. He moved towards the bathroom to empty his full bladder when a sudden sharp pain in his stomach stopped him in his tracks. Dean lowered his hand to it and doubled over slightly with his hand on the dresser to keep him on his feet. He clenched his teeth and groaned as the baby rolled over inside him. _It's just a cramp. Just a usual cramp. _Dean told himself and after a moment that seemed to be true as it passed and he was able to move again. He went to the bathroom and on his way back he felt the same pain in his stomach only much more powerful this time. Dean took in a sharp breath and clutched his stomach with both hands while rubbing it up and down. He closed his eyes for a moment before the hairs on the back of his neck stood up sensing that something else was in the room. Dean managed to turn around and came face to face with that smirking bitch Isobel. Dean sneered and forced himself upright.

Dean-"What is it now?! Come to poke me some more!?!?"

Isobel smiled and began to walk towards him.

Isobel-"Even though how tempting that sounds, I'm not here for that Dean. Congratulations Dean Winchester, you're in labor."

Dean's face went serious and his eyes widened but more stomach pain brought him to his knees. Isobel placed her hand on his shoulder and lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.

Isobel-"Finally your time is up Dean. You should be happy."

Dean jerked his head away in hatred and proceeded to stand but Isobel put her palm up and Dean was forced back down onto his knees.

Dean-"I swear I'll kill you bitch. I swear to...GOD!!!"

Dean yelled as the contractions hit with more power and force. His stomach muscles tensed as the baby flipped around inside of his belly. Dean hugged his stomach in agony before Isobel put her foot on his chest and pushed him onto his back. He took sharp breaths to try and force air into his lungs but it felt like he was suffocating. Isobel smiled and placed her hands on his swollen stomach as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

Isobel-"Too bad you won't be able to see your little girl grow up big a strong Dean…like her mommy."

Dean clenched his teeth together in anger. If that child was going to be anything like Isobel god have mercy on her. He kicked Isobel in the stomach, knocking her backwards and into the dresser.

Dean-"Stay the hell away from me."

He growled and grabbed the bed to help him up. As pain ravaged through his stomach he managed to grab his phone out of his jacket before a blast of light hit his legs and suddenly they felt useless, powerless, and Dean hit the ground once more.

Isobel-"You can't escape me Dean."

Isobel said and bent down on him. She put her knees on his thighs to hold him down and slid her cold hands under his shirt. Dean tensed at her touch and barred his teeth in an angry snarl, but Isobel just smirked. He opened his mouth to insult her with another smartass remark when a scream came out instead. There was a rip of flesh, tissue splitting open, and blood rushed out to greet the air. His stomach opened up from the inside as a blue light radiated from Isobel's finger tips. Blood began to soak through Dean's gray t-shirt as his stomach opened more, ripping clean across the middle.

Dean-"Oh…you bitch…"

Dean squeaked through the pain as his face contorted in agony. Isobel only smiled with pleasure and stuck her hands inside of Dean, ripping through his diaphragm to get to her child. Dean closed his eyes tightly as his finger tips brushed against the cool metal of his gun. He knew real bullets would have no effect on her but maybe it could at least buy him some time, some time to say good-bye. His hand wrapped around the gun and Dean swung his arm forwards, pulling back the hammer, and stuck the gun in Isobel's face. She seemed somewhat surprised but knew that she would be right back for more.

Dean-"Go to hell…"

He said and pulled the trigger. Isobel disappeared in a black flash leaving Dean alone for just a period of time. Dean dropped the gun, taking deep breaths, and touched his stomach. When he pulled his shaking hand back blood covered his palm and finger tips.

Dean-"Oh dammit…."

Dean closed his eyes and winced as he reached for his phone that lied a few inches away from him. He dialed quickly and put the phone to his ear as blood began to pool around him. It rang only twice before it was answered.

Sam-"Dean? Where the hell are you man??? I've been looking…"

Dean took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

Dean-"I just called to…to say good-bye…"

Sam-"Dean, Dean what's going on?"

His voice was worried but comforting to Dean as he suddenly felt cold.

Dean-"This is it man….I'll tell mom you said hi Sammy…"

Sam-"No Dean! Tell me where you are. I'm not going to let you die."

Dean-"It doesn't matter Sammy…it's too late…"

Sam-"NO! Don't you give up on me, not yet Dean."

Dean-"I'm tired Sam…"

Sam-"Just hold on…"

Dean-"I can't…"

Sam-"Where are you? I'm sending an ambulance."

Dean-"Motel in New Orleans……"

Suddenly Isobel appeared back in the room and the phone was sent into the wall with a crash. She looked down at Dean with anger blazing in her blue eyes.

Isobel-"Now that wasn't nice Dean."

Dean-"Oh I'm sorry."

He said sarcastically with a weak smirk as the color drained from his face. Isobel waved her palm over Dean's stomach and suddenly his back arched off the ground. A mangled scream left his lips before everything went black. His body relaxed and his lungs released all the air they had. Dean was finally at peace as Isobel ripped her child out of his belly. His heart beat only twice before going still. He was gone.

Isobel-"Well I have to say you did good for a man Dean."

Isobel said as she lifted the naked, bloody, baby girl into her arms. She smiled down at her child with a loving look. Isobel walked over to the bed, pulled the comforter away, and used the white sheet to wrap the baby in.

Isobel-"What do you think little one?"

She asked as she touched the nose of the small child. When Isobel turned back around and looked up she came face to face with Wolf. Isobel gasped and just about dropped the baby. She tried to smile even though she was truly terrified.

I smirked, my golden eyes glittered with anger and a burning hatred for this woman.

Wolf-"I told you to leave them alone. I told you to never to touch them. Now you're going to pay for it. Rot in hell you ugly bitch."

I growled and pushed the child out of her arms. The baby hit the bed softly and began to cry, waving her arms around madly. Isobel tried to back away with terror in her eyes.

Wolf-"What's the matter? Not happy to see me?"

Isobel-"You…you were dead…"

Wolf-"You out of all people should know the rule about tragic deaths…Some people come back for certain reasons."

I said and grabbed her around the neck as two angelic white wings unfolded from my back.

Wolf-"My reason…A promise to kill you."

I snarled and pulled Isobel into me. My wings wrapped around her and engulfed her in a brilliant light. Isobel began to scream as her body erupted into flames. After a moment nothing was left but a pile of ashes. I turned from her and down to my brother.

I padded over to him and knelt down while putting my hands on his chest. I felt a charge run through me from my toes to my fingers and I pushed down on Dean's chest. His body jumped as if receiving a sudden electric shock before falling back limp.

Wolf-"Come on big brother. You need to live. Your job isn't done."

I whispered to him and gently kissed the side of his face before hitting his chest once more. Dean seized before his heart pounded in his chest and he let out a huge gasp for breath. I smiled softly and belt down to his ear.

Wolf-"Take care of me Dean."

I whispered and pulled back as life entered his body. I treaded over to the crying baby and stood in front of it. My wings extended along with my arms as I closed my eyes. My body shuddered before turning into a glowing ball of light and going into the baby. They say everybody comes back for a reason whether if it's of good intent or bad. This was my reason, he was my reason, he was my brother, and my hero.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it fells like the end_

_There's no place to go _

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_Cuz you know we'll make it through, make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cuz you know I'm here for you, here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cuz you know we'll make it through, make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Keep holding on_

_Cuz you know we'll make it through, make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cuz you know I'm here for you, here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cuz you know we'll make it through, make it through_

_Lyrics by: Avril Lavigne _

_End_


End file.
